Date A Dreamer (DISCONTINUED)
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: So, I died and got sent to Bloodborne. Then I got sent to the Date A Live universe. Moral of the story. Fuck Tuesday...even if it's Monday. (Self Insert) (First ever Bloodborne, Date A Live crossover)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Play - Bleach OST 2 #20 Torn Apart**

It was night and raining.

Tenguu city was in ruins, on fire; painted red.

Corpses of beast and human alike were littered throughout the once lively streets.

The wreckage of the once proud air ship known as the Fraxinus was wrecked right in the middle of the city, there were no survivors.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream of pure sorrow and anguish echoed throughout the dead city.

In the middle of the ruined city a young boy with blue hair was on his knees, holding the fresh corpse of his redhead sister in his arms.

Her Astral Dress was in tatters, soaked in her own blood.

Her body was covered in painful claw marks, gun wounds; her head was bleeding due to blunt trauma.

She had a content smile on her face even in her death.

There were tears in her eyes showing that she was crying when she past away.

This was Kotori Itsuka, sister of Shido Itsuka.

As of a few seconds ago she has past away.

The young blue haired man holding her wanted nothing more than for her to be okay, but he wasn't that naive; he was never naive.

This wasn't his fault, honestly it wasn't.

He had done everything he could to keep everyone close to him safe.

Then...why did all this happen.

Was he weak?

No.

He was strong, stronger than anyone who faced him.

Even though he gave it everything he had, no matter how strong he was in the end, he was forced to watch as everyone he held close to him was taken away by the cold cruel hands of death.

One. By. One.

Even before all this came to pass, the young man had been going through a lot in his life.

If it wasn't for his loved ones he would have lost it.

They kept him together.

But now...they're gone, the last person that had any meaning to him had died right in his arms.

Tears feel from his eyes as he remembered the people he had lost.

"Why?..."

The young man asked the unspoken question, as he grit his teeth in unspeakable rage.

The dead city shook as a aura of darkness surrounded him.

His eyes turned blood red with reptilian slits, his hair turned blacker than the darkest abyss.

Slowly he stood up, tears of sorrow and rage streaking down his face.

His aura of darkness grew as he remembered how they all died.

Right now, he didn't want to rest.

Right now, he didn't want mourn just yet.

Right now, he didn't want justice.

The young man remembered the last words of his long time friend.

 _ **"Come on man, we both knew it was going to end this way."**_ The old gruff voice sighed. _ **"What can I say, it's been a good ride. Ever since we left Yharnam I have been having the time of my life with you and the people here. We've always had each other's backs, but I guess this time it was just too much for us. You were like the son I never had, did I ever tell you that kid."**_ The voice gave off another sigh. _**"Don't give me that look kid, we both know we can't stop this...after all we couldn't have stopped it no matter what we did. Just do me a favor. Stay true to yourself as you've always done."**_ The voice started to fade. _**"Don't forget. We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood. Make them fear the old blood."**_

The aura of darkness surrounding him exploded, quickly consuming the city and skyrocketed towards the sky at an alarming rate.

The world turned black as he remembered the first time his friend reminded him of what he truly is.

 _ **"They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you. You will be worse. Rip and tear, until it is done."**_

In the darkness two red glowing dots burning with pure distilled hate could be seen.

The sound of flesh ripping apart could be heard as what could only be described as a red demonic Jack o' lantern smile slowly graced the darkness while the dots cried blood.

At that moment, he wanted vengeance.

And he would rip and tear.

Until. It. Was. Done.

 **Prologue End**


	2. FUCK YOU, TUESDAY!

**Chapter One: FUCK YOU, TUESDAY!**

It's Tuesday, isn't it?

How do I know this?

Well, calendar aside, I'm dead. That's the first reason.

Second reason, there's a God damned character creation screen from _Bloodborne_ in front of me!

What's that? How did I die?

Well you see.

* * *

 _I was riding shotgun in a car with one of my friends. We were going to see the Shin Godzilla movie that had come out recently. The both of us were high on the hype train when it was announced._

 _That was until some dumb drunk motherfucker crashed into the car and sent us tumbling straight into the Seven Eleven just ahead of us._

 _Now you see this wouldn't be that bad._

 _If it weren't for the fact that we hit one of the pump stations._

 _Now_ this _wouldn't_ that _bad, either._

 _If it weren't for that fact that there was a lit cigarette on the ground near the pump station._

 _No..._

 _Oh God the gas is heading straight for the cigarette._

 _No, no, no..._

 _The cigarette lit the gas and the flame was quickly heading up the trail of gas to the pump station in front of me. I tried to move my legs but they just wouldn't budge._

 _No, no, no, nononononononononononononononononono!_

 _Oh you know what? screw it!_

" _WHAT THE FU!-"_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

* * *

Yeah I'm _not_ thanking heaven for that.

Alright if this is Bloodborne I've got this shit.

My only regret - besides the fact that I'll never see my friends and family again - would be that I never got to see Shin Godzilla.

Tears fell down my face as I tried to not think about my family and friends.

If I knew _this_ was going to happen I would have never left home that day.

My mother must be crying her eyes out over this.

 _Hopefully_ my father is comforting her. Because if not I'm coming back from the dead one way or another just to kick his ass.

And also to delete my browser history...

After I was done moping - which took a while - I looked at the character creation screen in front of me with a determined expression.

There was a person who looked just like me, I realized quickly that it was my "character model".

Round face but mildly handsome, dark brown eyes, wavy but messy black hair, six foot two, on the chubby side but looks like he could cause some damage if he got angry.

Yup, that's me alright.

And I was dressed in the foreign garb.

I pressed my finger on the **Appearance** tab, it gave a multitude of options from gender to age, voice, build, ect.

But I raised an eyebrow when I saw the **Load Favorites** tab.

"This might be worth looking into." I said outloud.

I pressed the tab and _boy_ was I in for a surprise.

There was only one character portrait filled in, but it was _who_ that was in the portrait that had me shocked.

It was my OC Jack Gehrman.

I couldn't have pressed that portrait any faster than I did.

I felt a shift in my body as the "character model" changed.

I felt lighter than I was before which is good because before I weighed in a 293 pounds.

Doing cardio won't be so much of a bitch anymore!

Right now I'd say I weigh in at 220 to about 230 pounds, and that's because of all the muscle I've built from going to the gym - halle-fuckin-lujah for that.

 _ **(GYMS HATE HIM! HE LOST 70 POUNDS BY PRESSING ONE BUTTON USING THIS SIMPLE TRICK!)**_

I looked at the "character model".

Black straight shoulder length hair that's slightly spiked on the left side, blood red piercing eyes, angular face.

Yup that's my OC Jack Gehrman.

I went back to the **Contract** tab and looked at **Origin** tab.

 **Origin: Otherworldly**

I gave an empty chuckle at that, it'll be a reminder that I can never return to the world I was once from.

The **Age** tab was correct as well, seventeen years old.

I sighed, it's time to get on with this.

I pressed the **Finish** tab.

* * *

"Okay, now I _know_ it's motherfucking Tuesday." I said to myself as I looked in the mirror.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my now blue hair neck length hair.

Yes, you read that right.

Blue. Hair.

Long story short I'm now Shido Itsuka from the Date A Live Light Novel.

Now you may be wondering, what the _fuck_ happened to going into the fucked up world of Bloodborne.

Don't worry one bit young whippersnappers.

For I _did_ go to Yharnam, I _did_ die in a bajillion traumatizing ways, I _did_ rage like a four year old Call of Duty fanatic that had their kill streak ended prematurely.

Have no fear for I was in Yharnam, for a very, very, _very_ long time.

 _Especially_ after becoming a Great One when I killed the Moon Presence. But thank God that I didn't become a squid thing when I did.

No, I turned into some kind of dragon thing.

Much better than becoming super squid god, all in all I call it a win.

As to _how_ I ended up in the Date A Live universe. Well, when I got a hang of my new powers, I decided it was time to explore other realities.

So I ripped a hole in spacetime.

Not my _best_ idea, but far from the worst. _That_ would be my first time using a Madman's Knowledge.

Ever wanted to feel your head being split open in fifty different slow agonizing ways, and all at the same time.

Then go fucking nuts.

 _ **I'd say you're fucking nuts already Zachary.**_

I sighed again, I was doing this a lot today.

That was Oedon, yes _that_ Oedon.

The very same Oedon from Bloodborne, you know the formless Great One that's actually a disembodied voice that tries to communicate with people by talking to them in their head and making them go mad unintentionally. The same Oedon that has a Chapel dedicated to him in Yharnam. The very same Oedon that impregnated Arianna in Oden Chapel.

 _ **Hey! I said I was sorry about that damnit!**_

You fucking should be, dickweed.

Now you may be wondering how the Hell do I have a Great One stuck in my head.

It's quite simple really, you see there are four Umbilical Cords in total in Yharnam.

One in the Abandoned Workshop, one from killing the Imposter Iosefka, one from killing Mergo's Wet Nurse, and finally one from the infant Great One Arianna gave birth to after Micolash is dead.

 _ **Thanks for not killing my kid by the way.**_

No problem.

Now as I was saying, you only really need three Umbilical Cords to resist the Moon Presence, but I didn't want to risk it and used four.

And the fourth Umbilical Cord was from Oedon's child which I used while still inside the Oedon Chapel. It caused my mind to expand even further than what a Madman's Knowledge would do, so much so that it caught Oedon's attention.

You see Oedon is extraordinarily powerful even when compared to the other Great Ones, Hell I'd go as far to call him an Outer God in tribute to good ol' H.P. Lovecraft.

Yeah, he's that OP.

 _ **You're goddam right I am.**_

But no mere human can understand Oedon's voice.

Then again I'm no mere human, especially when that fourth Umbilical Cord developed my mind to the point it could function on the same level that Oedon functions. And you little kiddies can understand him because I'm allowing it.

So, when Oedon found this out he immediately tried to contact me.

His first words to me were and I fucking quote " _ **What's good nigga!"**_

It was at that point that I knew...I was going to freakin love this voice in my head.

Especially when he sounds like David Hayter's Old Snake voice.

Now back to the present you may be wondering why I'm so frustrated right now.

I snapped my head to the calendar, it was April 10th Tuesday - Holy shit it really _was_ Tuesday!

Wait!

Wasn't April 10th _Monday_ in the Light Novel?

Fuck!

My mere presence in this world makes it want to fuck me over!

Predictions and rants aside, today was the day that Tohka Yatogami comes down to Earth. But that isn't the reason I'm frustrated right now.

It's the fact that even after five years I can't tell if this is the old timeline or the new timeline!

Damn you Kurumi and your time travel bullshit!

I will be trolling the shit out her! There will be adorable kittens _everywhere_! I will make sure she ODs on cute!

Fear the old cute Kurumi! By the Gods you will fear it, Kurumi!

* * *

Kurumi was currently petting a black cat after murdering a group of wannabe gangster that were abusing it and devoured their mana.

She cringed as a cold shiver of fear went through her body.

But shook it off and went back to petting the cat.

The feeling of apprehension never really left her that day.

* * *

I had gone through my morning routine. Took a shower, brush my teeth, and was now putting on my uniform. I was almost halfway through buttoning up the dress shirt before _someone_ decided now was a perfect time to break my door down.

"Onii-chan!" my new little sister shouted with glee as she busted open my door as I was still changing.

This is as you most likely guessed, Kotori Itsuka.

"It's time to wake u-" Kotori cut herself off as soon as she noticed what state of dress I'm in.

Her face was completely red, to the point where there was steam coming out of her. In all honesty I _love_ messing with Kotori, she just made it too easy.

"O-O-O-Onii-chan, w-w-why aren't y-you s-s-still asleep!?" She half stuttered and half yelled.

Ah, anime hijinx I love thee. Just kidding, I fucking hate you.

 _ **Hey, it's pretty funny when you're just watching it through someone else's eyes.**_

Now lets see how much of a stuttering mess I can make Kotori today!

"What's wrong Kotori your face is all red?" I said acting clueless. "Do you have a fever or something? Let me check your temperature."

I didn't give her any time to respond as I brought my forehead together with her's, closing the distance between us quickly.

On the outside it would seem that I was clueless as to what was really going on, but on the inside Oedon and I were smiling like the Devil.

It didn't take long for Kotori to cave in and run out of my room at mach speeds.

 _ **Wow that was brutal even by my standards…**_

It was awesome and you know it!

 _ **I never said it wasn't, now get dressed you've got to make breakfast for Kotori remember.**_

Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder.

You see back in my first life I was never really taught how to cook. So, when I found some cook books in the Hunter's Dream I kind of went ham on that shit.

Shirou Emiya would be proud.

I frowned when I thought that, another reminder of my first life.

I rarely smile nowadays. Going through the Hunt will do that to you. You die so many painful times, and wonder if there will ever be an end. You encounter horrors of ungodly proportions, and question if you're still sane.

Wow, I really _did_ live through an H.P. Lovecraft book.

 _ **You say that like it's a bad thing**_

It is, have you ever tried it?

Especially went it came to going through Fishing Hamlet, seeing as the area was based off of Shadow Over Innsmouth.

Yeah, there was one Hell of a contrast from playing it and experiencing it.

The only people who ever really saw me smile were my adopted parents and Kotori, even then I rarely smiled.

And then there were those few times that I would act like my old self. I would crack jokes, made puns, and innuendos. And cause everyone to go into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

I gave a small smile at the memory of making Kotori roll on the floor in uncontrollable laughter, as I walked down the stairs now fully dressed.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted my beautiful and adorable redhead little sister.

She was still red in the face after what happened in my room and was pouting adorably, I patted her head as I walked to the stove.

I didn't even care that she was eating a lollipop, nor did I care about there being more frequent spacequakes as of now. I already knew what was going on.

Now what should I cook today?

* * *

 **Kotori POV**

Stupid Onii-chan, I was supposed to wake him up today.

I sighed, at least he's not nagging me about eating sweets before a meal like mom and dad do. But ever since the fire five years ago he's changed.

Shido doesn't smile much anymore, he doesn't seem brooding at all. In all honesty it seems like he was just bored, like he was _waiting_ for something.

It's only on occasion that I see him truly depressed.

And whenever I do it's always at night, _always_ under a full moon in the back porch. He looks at it somberly with a faraway look in his eyes and a bitter smile on his face.

The biggest shocker about this was finding out for the first time that my Onii-chan _drinks_ , usually wine but it's the really strong stuff.

How strong?

About sixty percent alcohol!

And whenever he starts drinking he always gives a toast to the moon saying.

" _May you find your worth in the waking world."_

Then proceeds to drink the _whole_ bottle at a moderate pace.

To this day I _still_ can't make sense of it!

No one in Ratatoskr can make any sense of it, Heck no one even knows where he gets all of this strong high quality wine from in the first place.

That's just the half of it, sometimes I've found him talking to someone that isn't even there, but I don't think it's schizophrenia! Heck sometimes when he's out there drinking he sings!

We've been monitoring my Onii-chan for _five years_ and _no one_ really knows a damn thing about his change in personality!

It's completely frustrating!

And it was made even _more_ confusing when he first caught me spying on him while he was drinking.

* * *

 _I was hiding behind the covered section of the glass sliding door that led to the backyard._

 _Onii-chan was once again sitting in a chair in the backyard._

 _He was looking somberly at the moon with a bitter smile. I clenched my hand into a fist, frustrated._

 _My heart ached whenever he made that face._

 _He just looked so...hopeless._

 _Like he'd just given up._

" _May you find your worth in the waking world." My brother Shido Itsuka said with a full glass of wine in his hand._

 _The glass was almost to his lips, when he said._

" _Kotori, I know you're there."_

 _I froze, how in the world did he now I was there!?_

 _I heard him sigh._

" _Kotori, come on out if you don't this is going to be the tickle torture all over again."_

 _Fear griped my body as I remembered the last time I went through that._

 _I nearly suffocated due to laughing too much!_

 _I quickly walked into the backyard right next to Onii-chan who currently had a smug smile on his face._

" _Now tell me sis, just why are you spying on me?" he asked._

" _I-I-I don't know what you're t-t-t-talking about!" I lied._

 _He smirked at me, he place his wine glass on the ground and grabbed me by the waist, hoisting me up._

 _Oh God, here comes the tickle torture!_

 _...Only that's not what happened._

 _Much to my confusion I was sitting in his lap, the wine glass once again in his hand._

" _Alright, alright, far be it from me to ask a fair maiden of her secrets." he said mockingly. "Also little kids like you shouldn't be up this late, it's midnight you know?"_

 _I pouted._

" _Hey!" I yelled. "I am not a kid, I drink milk!"_

" _Pfffffffff, Hahahahaha!" He busted out laughing. "Yeah my point still stands, also it seems that you're channeling the essence for Ruby Rose in you."_

" _Who?"_

" _Ah, don't worry about it." he said as he took a sip of his wine._

 _We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I just had to ask the question._

" _Onii-chan, why are you so sad?"_

 _Shido downed the rest of the wine in his glass before setting it down on the ground. His arms wrap around me and his chin rest on top of my head._

 _I felt my face heat up._

 _He sighed._

" _And here I thought I was good at hiding my emotions." Onii-chan said somberly. "I can't tell you now Kotori, it's not the right time."_

" _Then when will be the right time!" I snapped. "This isn't good for you Onii-chan! You're drinking Onii-chan! You keep talking to yourself when you're alone! You always look so depressed when you're by yourself!" I felt my eyes start to tear up. "Please just tell me what's wrong...please" I pleaded._

" _I can't..." he said._

 _I felt my tears escape from my eyes when I hear that._

" _I-Is it because of me?" I asked meekly._

 _His arms tightened around me._

" _Don't dare ever even_ _think of something like that again Kotori!" Shido said sternly. "I would never blame you for how I feel."_

" _W-What?-"_

" _And besides, if anything you're the only one keeping me from doing something stupid..."_

" _What!?" I shouted, panicked._

 _He doesn't mean what I think he means does he!?_

" _No, I don't mean suicide!"_

 _I gave a sigh of relief._

" _You had me going there Onii-chan! Don't do that!"_

 _Onii-chan mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Crazy sweet addict little sister."_

" _Alright fine, I'll throw you a bone." he said. "Three years from now on April 10th, I'll give you a call on your phone and when you answer I'll ask you if you still want to satisfy your wild curiosity, and hopefully it's not a Tuesday because screw Tuesday."_

" _But I want to know now." I wined._

" _Kotori, crazy things happen to those who wait."_

" _Isn't it, good things happen to those who wait?"_

" _I know what I said, either way it's a promise."_

" _Really?"_

" _Really."_

 _We sat there for a good while, Shido had gone through four full glasses of wine and had still yet to be drunk._

 _Onii-chan suddenly got up from his seat and started carrying me bridal style._

" _O-Onii-chan!?" I yelled as my face got increasingly reder._

" _Come on, let's get you to bed we've both got school in the morning."_

" _Put me down first!"_

" _Aw, what wrong my adorable little imouto?" Onii-chan said with a mischievous smile. "Don't you like it when your handsome Onii-chan carries you to bed?"_

 _I swear that there was steam coming out of my head._

" _I-I-I-I-I y-y-y-y-you in b-b-b-b-b-b-bed!?"_

" _Yup!"_

 _And that's when Program Kotori-exe needed a reboot._

* * *

 _ **My POV**_

I just finished putting the food on the plate when I turned around and saw steam coming out of Kotori's head. I rolled my eyes and place a plate with an omelette in front of her.

But not just any omelette, a bacon bit omelette.

Which makes it twenty percent cooler!

After breakfast things went a little faster than what happened in the anime she made me promise to go to the family restaurant for her Deluxe Kids Meal while we were eating.

After breakfast I washed the dishes while she watched T.V. eating another lollipop.

God damnit I couldn't help but spoil her.

 _ **She's just so damn kawaii!**_

I know Oedon _that's_ why I do it!

After a little while we were both out the door walking together to our respective schools.

Kotori was hugging my left arm as we walked.

We were almost past the family restaurant.

"Promise me something Onii-chan." Kotori said hesitantly. "...Promise me that you'll never leave me. Even if there's another girl with you please don't forget your little imouto."

Wow she sounded bitter when she said "another girl", but I gave her a half smile and sighed.

"I promise, Kotori." I said. "I'll never forget you. Ever."

I used my right hand to lift up her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

She tried to hid her embarrassment by burying her face into my arm, which looked absolutely adorable.

"You better remember your promise Onii-chan."

The double meaning behind her words were clear as day.

"You have to come here even if a robber takes a hold of this place!" she said releasing my arm grinning ear to ear.

I smirked.

"If _that_ happens I'm getting the gun." I said jokingly.

"You must come here even if a spacequake happens."

"Wow, you really want me to die don't you?" I said in deadpan.

"No! Never! Ridiculous! Impossibru! I'd never wish that on my beloved Onii-chan!"

"Alright, alright, I'll meet you here no need to worry about it." I said. "You know that I _always_ keep my promises."

I've always kept my promises, even in the Hell that was Yharnam I always kept them.

And with that we separated heading to our respective schools.

I sighed as I continued along my way.

Even in death I can't escape the horror that is school…

Speaking of school, my school life is different from canon Shido's school life.

How so?

The _entire_ female population of the school wants my dick. I don't know how it happened but I'm smart - or stupid - enough not to question it.

No, I'm not exaggerating I'm being dead fucking serious right now!

Case and point the familiar trio of Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura, and Mii Fujibakama.

"Kya! Itsuka-kun is just so cool!" Ai said with stars in her eyes. No I'm not joking there were freaking stars in her eyes.

It's an anime thing.

 _ **It makes people sooooo much easier to read, it's fantastic!**_

I know right?

But yeah, that's my excuse for any biological impossibilities I encounter in this world...

"Back off he's mine!" Mai yelled aggressively.

"So cool!" said Mii said in awe.

My face developed a deadpan expression as I walked.

While I did like the attention, the bullshit my more...extreme fangirls and haters pulled were fucking ridiculous.

I've been stalked relentlessly, had my gym clothes stolen on multiple occasions, my locker stuffed to the brim with love letters once every week.

Hell last year I got into a fist fight.

With the _entirety_ of the male population at school.

All at the same time.

I gave a smirk at the memory of the epic can of whoop ass I unleashed that day.

Good times.

But seriously, is it because I'm seemingly the only male in the school that doesn't think with their dick?

Either that or the fact that I'm some sort of prodigy in this world thanks to my education back in my first life, and the fact that I've got a body that's pure eye candy for girls here due to me keeping myself physically active.

Meh, either way today is the day that shit goes down in the Light Novel.

* * *

At long last I made it to Raizen High School.

It was a typical anime high school which wasn't saying much really.

The school body was split up into to two fractions, 100% of the female population and 100% of the male population.

The female population want me to fuck their brains out and were _very_ close to making me get a restraining order on _all_ of them.

The male population hated my guts and wanted me to die...I don't make it easy for them.

 _ **Question?**_

Shoot.

 _ **Why haven't you been screwing the brains out of the entire female portion of the school. I mean come on Zachary you've got them eating out of your hand!**_

Well for one thing that sounds painful. For another, I'm going to be dealing with incredibly powerful magical girls called Spirits starting today.

I do _not_ want to piss them off by being a douchebag playboy.

And another thing I'm perverted as fuck - you kind of have to be to come up with most of the innuendos that I do - but God damnit even _I_ know when to put a fucking lid on it.

You keep that shit to yourself, know what I mean.

 _ **Yeah, you're right...you're at least going to screw the brains out of the Spirits right?**_

Damn skippy I will!

 _ **Alright let's get this harem hype train going! I wanna watch!**_

I sighed with an amused smile on my face.

It was a new school year.

How is that relevant?

It means that there's a new batch of freshmen in the school.

That means it's only a matter of time until the new guys hate me and the new girls turn into fangirls.

Fuck. My. Life.

I didn't go to see which class I was in, thanks to the Light Novel I already knew where to go.

Class 2-C.

I got to my class before anyone else got there, my home room teacher straight up glomped me.

Medium length brown hair, loving brown eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. she had a youthful face, it could be called childish...okay it is childish. She had a petite body that pronounced her curves.

This is Tamae Okamine, and believe it or not, she's twenty nine. And somehow in some God forsaken way she can't find anyone to marry her…

 _ **I've said it once and I'll say it again. That is the finest twenty nine year old I've ever seen. WHY HAVEN'T YOU BONED HER YET!?**_

And I thought I was a pervert…

 _ **We're brothers in arms motherfucker! Now answer the God damned question!**_

I...don't know honestly.

 _ **For the love of fuck man, you two made out on the last day of school last year!**_

He wasn't wrong we did make out before the winter break started.

How did this happen?

Well, during my first year in Raizen High School Tamae was my homeroom teacher unlike canon Shido. And my daily routine after school was go home and hang out with Kotori all day - which was always a good time, or stay after school in the music studio.

Yeah, the school has a freakin music studio, it was professional too with all the latest equipment and good quality instruments.

The weirdest part about it was that _no body_ used it!

Now you're probably wondering, why the fuck would I have _any_ interest in a music studio.

Well, it has to do with my only gripe with this reality.

My worlds popular culture and this world's popular culture are almost completely different.

And for me that means no Playstation, Yu-Gi-Oh, Platinum Games, _or_ Steam. Hell not even Magic The Gathering or Overwatch.

Thank God we still had Marvel Comics and Nintendo!

Not to mention no Sum 41, Muse, Queen, Avenged Sevenfold, Three Days Grace, Skillet, ect.

But _the_ biggest crime of them all was _no_ My Chemical Romance...

So I decided correct that blaspheme by going to the music studio and recreate the songs myself.

I have never been so glad that I'm a godly eldritch abomination, and that I have one inside my head.

Because that means I have someone that can go into my memories and listen to the songs so I can recreate them, also helps that I can morph my vocal cords to make any voice I want too.

 _Note. For. Note_.

 _Word. For. Word._

Surprisingly, Tamae - unknown to me at the time - actually uses the room after school to grade papers quietly or to just relax.

And I found out that the school had a music studio a week into the first year.

The first song I chose to recreate was Welcome to The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

It's my favorite song _ever_ hands down.

It took an hour at most to record all the instruments and sync them up along with the chorus except for the lead guitar and lead singer.

So I decided to do both at the same time _with_ the prerecorded music in the background to make it feel authentic.

Well that and maybe because I played a bit too much Rocksmith...

But little did I know that Tamae was actually there when I started playing.

I had no idea she was there until she started clapping out of nowhere.

I swear I jumped like a solid foot in the air when she did that.

She was _really_ impressed with the song, her inability to control her emotions caused her to gush over me, and when she realized what she was doing she got _really_ flustered.

But ever since then we've been hanging out after school in the music studio whenever I come into recreate another song.

It was kind of awkward at first, but she was actually really good company.

Especially since she's _really_ smart, after all she's kind of the reason I do so well in school.

Also as it turns out I'm literally the _only_ person in the school that takes her seriously and _doesn't_ call her Tama-chan…

Aren't we supposed to treat our teachers with respect?

Dick move class Raizen High School, dick move...

Getting back on track, I would always help her grade papers and she would help me out with making music.

As it turns out, she actually knows how to use the recording equipment and editing software better than I do.

That came out of left field for me.

Tamae said she knew how to do all of this because her childhood dream was to become an Idol, and started to record her and make her own songs at a young age.

And good God her singing voice is amazing!

But suddenly decided to become a teacher so that she could make more use of her - down right scary at times - intelligence.

Hell she nearly figured out that I'm from another reality!

During that school year I recreated _every_ My Chemical Romance song, along with seven Muse songs and a Green Day song sprinkled in there. And during that year of making music Tamae and I got close…

 _Really_ close.

Close enough for that hour long make out session last year.

Not going to lie, getting to second base with my hot as Hell teacher in her apartment was a _great_ way to end Christmas.

And you may be wondering, if I'm comfortable having a relationship with my teacher why haven't I been taking advantage of the situation I'm in with all the girls after me?

I may be a man with loose morals, even more so after going through the Hunt.

I may be a total pervert and make no effort whatsoever to hide that fact - I mean for God sake even Kotori knows this fact.

But God damnit if there is one thing that stuck with me throughout all the bullshit I've been through, it's that I respect women. And if I'm going to _do_ anything intimate with someone I'd like to at least get to know them first.

The only reason I haven't touched _any_ of my fangirls is because they're _lusting_ after me, not _in love_ with me.

Tamae here is in love with me, that's why I'm comfortable doing intimate things like making out with her.

It's also the reason why I haven't done anything with Kotori.

I mean it's clear as day that she's in love with me, but unless she's comfortable enough to talk about her feelings to me then I'm not doing _anything_ of the sort with her.

Doesn't stop me from teasing and trolling her.

Back to the matter at hand.

I brought my eyes to the loving brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, Okamine-sensei." I said giving my teacher an honest loving smile. "It's been a while."

"Shido-kun" Tamae pouted. "I thought I told you to call me Tamae when we're alone."

I leaned in and kissed her nose

"Sorry Tamae." I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

She hugged me tighter.

"Missed you, you know."

"I missed you too Tamae."

We stood there for a few minutes just basking in each others' company.

I actually haven't seen Tamae in two months, she went out of the country to meet some relatives she hasn't seen in years.

She wanted to stay here with me, but I told her that family always comes first, and she took the trip.

We kept in contact through Skype - thank God that's still in this reality - and we talked once every few days.

"Come on Tamae we can't have the students see us like this right?" I said teasingly.

"Oh God I almost forgot!" Tamae exclaimed, panicked.

I smile as she got ready to teach.

I took my seat in the bottom left corner of the classroom next to the window. As any anime protagonist should. Y'know, so that I can stare longingly out of it so that people think I'm having some deep thoughts.

But surprise bitch! I'm actually just bored as all hell.

I took my smart phone out and plugged in my earphones listening to some Sum 41.

After a few minutes students finally started flowing into the classroom, Hiroto Tonomachi sat in front of me while playing a dating sim on his smart phone.

"Good morning, Tonomachi." I said while taking out my earphones.

"God damn Riajuu. Can't he die in a explosion already." he said under his breath.

Oh Hell _naw_ I am _not_ taking that one lying down.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuse _me_ princess, cool guys don't look at explosions." I said mockingly.

"Just leave me alone. Can't you see I'm busy with my girlfriend." Tonomachi said irritably.

My eye twitched.

This son of a bitch organized the whole every guy in the damn school trying to beat me up thing last year.

And he has the _fucking_ audacity to be rude to _me,_ when I'm trying to being polite to him...yeah, no.

Fuck. That.

"I see that's the new dating sim that's been all the rage these past few months." I said, I smile sadisticly in my head for what I was about to do.

He looked at me skeptically and nodded.

"It makes sense to see that a game is the _only_ way you could _ever_ get a girlfriend." I said with a smirk on my face, loud enough for the whole class to here. "I bet you maxed out your credit card just by spending your entire break on that game."

He was silent, his face was red with rage but he didn't deny it.

Wait a second!

My smirk dropped when I realized it.

He. Didn't. Deny. It.

"Oh my God, Tonomachi I was fucking kiding but you _actually_ maxed your credit card out by playing that stupid game." I put my hands up to my face and ground audibly. "You've done some stupid shit in the past Tonomachi, you stopped being friends with me and started acting like a total ass all because I started to get popular when we were in _middle school_. You tried getting slanderous rumours about me to spread. Hell you even got the entirety of the male population in the school to try to beat me up before break...and failed horribly mind you." I listed off. "But _this_ is a without a doubt. A. Whole. New. Low."

Tonomachi practically jumped out of his chair and turned to face me, he was shaking in barely restrained rage.

"You got lucky last year you damn Riajuu, this year won't be the same." he said, whether it in was anger or confidence I neither knew nor cared to be honest.

What I did know was how to shut that down.

"Of course Tonomachi what better way to spend my time than to _reestablish the pecking order._ " I said coldly while giving him a glare. "Keep talking shit and I'll send a virus to break your phone, you'll be single all over again."

His face turned into one of horror as the words left my mouth, he immediately bowed at a ninety degree angle.

"Y-You're right Itsuka-sama, I apologize for my rudeness!" he said pitifully.

"Damn right you do." was all I had to say to him.

 _ **Fucking. Savage.**_

Damn right I am.

The room was completely silent, everyone in the room aside from the new students knew the context of what I was saying.

Tamae knew what happened, most of the city knew what happened since I uploaded the footage from the security cameras on the this world's YouTube.

It went viral in an hour.

I shook my head in disappointment and turned me head back to the window, as class continued I was lost in my thoughts.

My mind brought me back to where my journey down the now forever messed up rabbit hole that is my life first began.

Yharnam, the city of blood ministration.

Along with it's fabled all curing blood said to cure _any_ illness.

They weren't lying, they just didn't say that their blood comes from a god and _causes_ another disease.

Scourge of the Beast.

Men, women, children; they all took the blood from the Healing Church, being lead into a false sense of security, after all why would the church that helped make their city prosper lie to them?

They wouldn't, right?

Wrong.

They were all fooled.

People were turning into beasts left and right, soon enough the hunters of the Healing Church and Byrgenworth were sent in to deal with them, never once questioning where the beast came from in the first place.

I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly when I thought of the Healing Church more particularly the Choir, the Collage of Byrgenworth, and The School of Mensis.

Fools, the lot of them.

They all had their own unsightly agenda.

Byrgenworth, lead by Provost Willem.

They aimed to advance humanity's evolution.

Doesn't sound _too_ bad, right?

Then you find out what happened to his students and what they did in Fishing Hamlet.

His students turned into the Smile Scholars that were found in the Lecture Building.

They raided Fishing Hamlet because the people there were blessed by the Great One Kos, turning the citizens of the fishing town into human fish hybrid like people.

Hell, I bet that Fishing Hamlet was a peaceful place until the hunters of Byrgenworth were told to raid the town.

They killed and experimented on the citizens, carving into their skulls in search for eyes.

I'm not kidding _eyes_.

Willem believed that to ascend humanity, you needed more eyes…

Dumbass!

The worst part was that they killed Kos.

Kos, a peaceful Great One, she wasn't a kin like Rom or Ebrietas. No Kos was a _real_ Great One like the Moon Presence and Mergo's Wet Nurse.

Deicide: The killing of a God. It is the ultimate crime. There is no greater sin. And yet, it's what the Scholars of Byrgenworth did in their pursuit of knowledge. It's possible that the murder of the Great One Kos in the name of scientific research was the straw that broke the Camel's back and finally caused Laurence and Willem to go their separate ways.

Whether it was the parasites in Kos's body or the old hunters, it was obvious that they played some hand in her untimely demises.

Their crime didn't go unpunished mind you.

Kos had been pregnant when she was murdered. Every Great One loses its child, and Kos was no different as she never got to see her child's birth. The unborn Orphan of Kos remained inside its mother's womb, and from there it projected a terrible curse. As a true Great One, the Orphan was able to claim a section of the Dreamlands known as The Hunter's Nightmare as of now, as its own, and it cursed any and all who named themselves Hunters.

I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars that I never thought of myself as a hunter.

Yeah...lucky.

They're only redeeming factors were Gehrman The First Hunter and Lady Maria of Astral Clocktower.

At least they tried to make up for what they had done.

The Healing Church founded by Laurence The First Vicar.

They purposefully spread the Scourge of The Beast.

Raided Fishing Hamlet after Byrgenworth was done with it, and also raided Cainhurst Castle in order to "purify" the world of what they labeled as the vilebloods.

They actually have their own pet Great One under the Healing Church...Ebrietas Daughter of The Cosmos.

With her blood the Scourge of The Beast had began.

Not that Ebrietas ever knew what was really going on, until it was too late that is.

But all of that _pales_ in comparison to the Research Hall in the Hunter's Nightmare.

That God forsaken place, that was the true face of blood-worshiping, beast-purging Healing Church.

Failed experiments roamed the asylum-like building, all calling out to their long gone master or begging me to kill them.

Then there where their failed attempts at creating a great one, they were called the Living Failures.

The Research Hall nearly broke me.

It was _almost_ too much.

Back in my original world where this was all a game, this place was heartbreaking.

But experiencing it made me want to curl up into a ball and cry.

Their only redeeming factors were Ludwig and Simon.

Ludwig was the very first Healing Church hunter and indeed a chivalrous, honorable man, but he was just as susceptible to the Scourge as everyone else. Eventually he was dragged into the Nightmare, where he wallowed in a pit of corpses.

Simon, The Harrowed a good man truly; he saw the Healing Church for what it really was and sought to expose it to the public. But it was far too late, all he could do was try and put an end to the Hunter's Nightmare.

The School of Mensis founded by Micolash Host of The Nightmare, who wanted to make contact with the Great Ones.

The he went crazy and started a ritual to turn everyone that remaining humans in Yharnam into beast.

By the time I finally reached Micolash I had gone through so much suffering, so many deaths, so much pain.

I was so angry at the world.

And I took it all out on him.

I made him _suffer_.

I let a small smile grace my lips as I remembered his screams of pure agony.

Good times.

"A...ano, excuse me..." A soft spoken voice broke me out of my musings.

I turned my eyes to meet the owner of the voice next to me.

When I saw her, my eyes widened in surprise just as hers did.

"A..ah?" She said startled.

She was a young and attractive girl with blue eyes. She had long silvery hair that reached down to her waist with three hair-clips on the right part of her front bangs. She looked down right gorgeous, her slender body was clad in the Raizen school uniform.

This is Origami Tobiichi.

New timeline it is then!

Origami stared back at me in pure disbelief.

 _ **Okay Zachy boi you know just what to say!**_

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked with a kind smile.

 _ **Dammit man you were supposed to ask what cup size she was rocking!**_

Oedon, what happens in Huniepop _stays_ in Huniepop.

"I-I-I-I u-u-u-ummmm" she started stuttering with an atomic red blush on her face when I snapped her at of her surprise.

"Take it slow sweetheart." she somehow got redder when I said that. "Let's start with your name first."

I gave her an amused smile.

It took her a few seconds, but it looked like she finally got a hold of herself.

"M-My name is Tobiichi Origami, and from today onwards, I'll be a student in this class from now on." she said shyly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Itsuka Shido." I said while giving her one of my anime lady killer smiles. "The pleasure is mine."

"Itsuka...Shido… so, that's his name." Origami said in a _very_ low voice.

If it weren't for the fact that my senses were enhanced by mana I don't think I would have heard that.

"So, new student huh? I guess that makes sense, I never did see you last year." I said.

"I was studying outside the city after the fire happened five years ago." Origami said. "I decided to moved back into the city during the break."

She didn't mention her family, they must have still died in a traffic accident due to this being the new timeline.

"Ah, the Tengu's fire incident." I said while looking up at the ceiling. "Seems so long ago when that happened."

"Excuse me, Itsuka-san. Do you remember what happened that day?"

I brought my eyes back to her, her once blushing embarrassed face was now very serious.

"Bits and pieces mostly, the doctor said I suffered amnesia because of the trauma I went through." I answered honestly. "All I remember was an ungodly amount of fire, a white light, then feeling horrible pain in my chest. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with an IV in my arm."

She gasped, she was shocked to hear that I was hospitalized.

"You don't remember...anything?"

I honestly didn't, from what Oedon told me, Phantom tried to erase my memories, but he ran some interference so that only the events of the fire were wiped.

"No, not a damn thing...really ticks me off at times." I sighed. "But what're you gonna do, am I right?"

Well I can do something about it, Oedon said that if I were to go into my true Great One form all mental abnormalities would be removed, causing me to remember the event.

Too bad I'm not risking doing that just yet.

Not with Ratatoskr watching my every move. Or, as I lovingly know them, Ratatouille.

Seriously their name is too much of a pain in the ass to pronounce.

I saw the disappointment in Origami's eyes, before she tried to hide it by changing the subject.

"So, did you really get into a fight with every male student in the school before break?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Ah, yes I believe it went something like this." I said.

* * *

 _The blizzard that had been going on the past few days had finally stopped, leaving us with a massive thirteen feet of snow._

 _I'm not exaggerating._

 _Tonomachi had called me up on my phone asking for a fight on the top of the school rooftop._

 _I had nothing else better to do at the time so I went straight there._

 _It turned out that I was kind of early as seeing that Tonomachi wasn't there yet._

 _So, I waited, I leaned against the railing on the roof._

 _I was wearing my school uniform with a black hoodie over it and a red scarf that Kotori made for me._

 _I had my hood just above my ears._

 _I had my earbuds in, listening and singing a long to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance._

 _I felt the song fit the situation._

 _It didn't take long for Tonomachi to get to the rooftop...along with_ every _male student in the school._

" _It's about damn time you got here." I said not paying any attention to the large group of students. "I see you brought your posse with you too. I knew you had a cult following, but this is ridiculous Tonomachi."_

" _I'm surprised you had the balls to show up here Itsuka." Tonomachi said arrogantly._

" _I'm surprised that you brought all these people here. Everyone here can watch you get your ass kicked easily." I responded as arrogantly he did, just to piss him off._

" _You won't be so high and mighty when we all kick your smug ass face in."_

" _Why am I not surprised that you won't even fight fairly much less fight your own battles."_

" _Fuck you, Itsuka!"_

" _Sorry I don't swing that way Mr. Forever-a-virgin."_

 _His face was red with rage, much to my amusement._

 _He pointed to a random student._

" _Get him!" he shouted._

 _The student ran at me trying to land a sloppy punch._

 _I grabbed him by his forearm and kneed him in the stomach causing him to topple over on the floor in pain._

 _I lifted the student by his collar and threw him back into the crowd._

 _I put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie._

" _Okay you fucking magots, Shido's about to teach you the pecking order!" I announced. "It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Shido's stool, Kotori and Okamine-sensei, and then Shido. Any questions?"_

" _Um, yeah I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _I didn't give the random student any time to finish before I spartan kicked him off the roof._

" _Enjoy the climb back up, bitch!" I said with a smug smile on my face._

 _There was more than ten feet of snow down there, so at most he'd have minor bruising at most._

 _And for me that means ring outs are a go._

 _Reminds me of the times when I played Nightmare back in Soul Calibur 4._

" _Anymore questions?" I asked._

 _No one said a word as they looked at me cautiously._

 _I started walking towards them while cracking my knuckles and my neck, with a sadistic smile on my face._

" _Good, then we can begin. It's time to get dunked on." I cracked my knuckles._

* * *

I looked back to Origami who was barely restraining her laughter after I explained what happened.

"D-Did you really tell him to enjoy to enjoy the climb back up?" she asked through barely contained giggles.

I said nothing and just took out my phone and pulled up the video I uploaded.

By the time she finished watching, she was laughing her ass off.

After her understandable laughing fit due to Team Four Star references, I decided I should get to know her more, maybe get a little more info; after all I've got a good start.

"So, what's your hobby?"

"Um, Etto, I like studying...and training...I think."

"Studying...and...training?" I asked awkwardly

Oh, she _definitely_ heard the awkwardness in my voice.

Origami was trying to make herself seem as small as possible as if she were trying to imitate the most adorable turtle in existence, her face was lit up like a Christmas tree, obviously embarrassed.

Must. Resist. Urge. To troll.

 _ **Do it. Give in to the trolling. It is your destiny.**_

Not helping!

"Do...Do you think that I'm a weird girl?" she asked nervously.

"Not a chance. I think you're a wonderful person, especially if you're taking your studies seriously." I said confidently.

Girl, after encountering all the crazies in Yharnam, Kurumi wouldn't even wouldn't even register on my crazy raidar, you liking something abnormal for a hobby is _nothing_.

"R-Really, you don't think I'm weird at all?"

She tilted her head adorably, giving me an expectant look with a hint of desperation in it.

I gave her a warm reassuring smile.

"Of course not! Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye."

She gave me a downright angelic smile along with some beautiful giggling when she heard my answer.

I was about to continue our conversation when.

 ***UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—***

The windows of the classroom shook violently as an unpleasant siren echoed through the streets. I snapped my eyes to the window, looking out side. I saw countless a number of crows flew into the sky.

Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease

of understanding, rang out.

"—This is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock, has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

 _ **It's about damn time, we've been waiting five years to reveal ourselves!**_

I smirked at his enthusiasm.

I had been waiting for this as well, the big reveal.

It took _everything_ I had not to grin like a Goddamn maniac.

My head turned back to Origami.

Only to find out that she pulled a Batman, disappearing act and all.

Inverse Spirit confirmed.

* * *

I sighed as Kotori's phone call finally went to voicemail.

Sneaking out of the group in school was a lot easier than it should have been.

I was now taking an enthusiastic walk through the now empty city of Tengu City, heading straight to the family restaurant.

I wasn't pressed for time, I had used Kotori's mana to enhance my - at the moment - mostly human body to increase my speed.

I could take my time knowing that I was almost there.

I sighed as I looked around me.

Roads without moving cars, a town devoid of all signs of people.

On the streets, in the parks, even in the convenience stores, not a single person was left.

The presence of the people that had been here until just a few moments ago was left behind, but the actual figures of those people had disappeared. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

I smirked when I thought that.

It's been awhile since I've seen a horror movie, I wonder if this world has The Thing by John Carpenter is in this world.

I fucking love that movie.

A bitter smile made it's way onto my face as I thought about my first life.

Well this world at least had the Godzilla movies, not _Shin_ Godzilla, but good enough for me.

I was brought out of my trip down memory lane when felt a disturbance ahead of me.

 _ **In the force?**_

Probably, but how should we handle the AST when we get there?

 _ **Well, we've got a chainsaw.**_

Wooooah, buddy, buddy.

Look at me...look at me…look at me.

Yes!

The space in front of me started spinning in on itself, creating some kind of mulit color black hole kind of like a kaleidoscope.

It exploded, reaching give or take a few hundred meters, until it suddenly stopped and sucked itself back in.

The area in front of me was now a bowl shaped crater in the ground, as if a meteor crashed into the ground.

The best comparison I have for it was, a black hole that exploded then imploded after a certain distance.

It reminded me of the fight I had with the Moon Presence.

That fight was _nothing_ like the game at _all_.

It was like fighting Aesir and Jubileus from Bayonetta.

Extreme over the top reality warping bullshit and all.

I mean, for fuck's sake, he picked up and _threw a_ _moon_ at me, and that wasn't even the halfway point of the fight.

He didn't make it easy, but he sure as Hell made it epic!

An enormous sinister dark power resonated behind me, I turned my head to see what it was.

It was Origami Tobiichi, she was now an inversed Spirit codenamed Devil

She was floating in the air and exuded incomprehensible pressure, not even close to the Moon Presence but I'd be damned if I didn't say it was impressive.

Her long, beautiful white hair swayed lightly in the breeze. Her mysterious black gown showed her pearly white skin, only the most important parts of her body were hidden behind the mysterious material. On top of her head, there was a transparent veil on her head along with a crown, but it was dark...twisted.

She stared ahead with what I could only call a dead expression.

I looked at her somberly.

Just a short while ago, she was so full of life and very expressive.

Now, she just seemed like a dead body on puppet strings.

Suddenly, her right hand rose.

"Target found, Artelif." Her voice was mechanical, far from being human.

Her spiked glowed a malevolent sinister dark hue.

A light that resembled demonic bat wings appeared around her.

The Wings created a circular formation and a marble sized glob of dark light appeared in the center of the circle.

At a glance I could tell that that small ball had _almost_ enough mana concentrated in it to be Dragon Ball Z levels of overkill.

I shook my head as the pillar of dark light shoot towards the center of the creator.

I knew who its target was, and it would have just ticked her off.

I was right as the pillar was split in two as with a screeching sound.

I'm so glad I have my earbuds in right now.

My jaw dropped when I saw what state the person who split the pillar was in.

Her hair was a dark purple-to-white gradient like color. Her eyes were a soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wore a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges.

This is the inversed Spirit known as Princess who had yet to be given a true named.

I've got to admit, canon Shido was not wrong when he described her as being so beautiful a _goddess_ would be envious.

 _ **Dayum. I'm jealous.**_

See? He's jealous.

On that note Oedon.

Deal with it.

 _ **Oh fuck you too.**_

"You again, you just won't give up will you?" said the yet to be named Spirit. Her voice was deep yet seductive...and laced with _no_ small amount of frustration. "You and those humans have tried to kill me so many times...why can't you all just leave me alone!"

My eyes soften as I looked at her, I focused on her beautiful eyes.

Frustration, sorrow, and an overwhelming anger for everything around her.

I had a _very_ good idea as to how she went inverse.

In the Date A Live light novel she was already going through an overwhelming amount of sadness from being hunted down like an animal by the AST, and now she has another Spirit after her blood as well.

It must have been too much for her to handle emotionally.

The murderous intent radiating off the two of them completely drowned the surrounding area.

These two hadn't even acknowledged my existence yet.

I sighed, it hasn't been even twenty seconds yet and it's already going downhill.

Welp, time to do what I do best.

 _ **Something completely stupid?**_

Damn straight!

"Ladies, ladies, now I can tell that there's some bad blood between the two of you, and usually I wouldn't get involved in a catfight, most of the time I'm breaking out the popcorn." I said in _the_ most condescending tone I could muster. "But it looks like you two were about to turn the rest of the city into a Michael Bay film and that is _several_ different types of wrong, it's why I prefer Godzilla."

I mumbled that last part under my breath.

"Now if we could all just calm down for a moment, the both of you can settle your problems in a humane and sophisticated manner."

I whipped out a purple New 3DS in my left hand, and a blue 3DS in my right.

"Hashtag settle it in Smash, girls."

The world turned completely silent while I had a shit eating grin on my face.

* * *

"—What's the situation?"

Wearing a shirt and a crimson military uniform hanging from her shoulders like a cloak, a young girl had entered the bridge and asked the question.

"Commander."

The guy waiting beside the captain's seat gave a salute as perfect as if it were in a military textbook.

The girl that had been called commander only gave that a glance, then kicked the guy's toes.

"Oww!"

"Skip the greetings and explain the situation."

While saying this to the guy who had an anguished, or rather, ecstatic expression, she sat down in the captain's seat.

The guy straightened himself immediately.

"Yes. The attack started as soon as the 'Spirit' appeared."

"AST?"

"No they're still on their way, it's Devil."

The Spirit codenamed Devil.

Devil was always a peculiar Spirit, it was one that hunted down it's own kind for unknown reasons. While there were casualties, it was usually soldiers from the AST that paid the price.

AST, Anti Spirit Team.

Wearing mechanical armor to hunt Spirits, catch Spirits, kill Spirits; above humans, but not quite on the level of monsters; they are modern magicians.

In other words—the reality is that even being at a superhuman level was not enough to compete seriously with Spirits.

The Spirits' power was of a different magnitude.

Case and point: Princess.

After Devil caused her to inverse, her power grew to terrifying levels as to what she had before.

She lost any restraint she had on her power and lashed out at anything she deemed hostile.

"We have confirmed that both the Princess and Devil have now engaged in combat."

"Show me visuals."

At the commander's word, realtime footage showed up on the bridge's large monitor.

They were just...staring at each other.

"What are they doing?"

"Permission to speak freely commander?"

"Permission granted."

"Fuck if I know."

The commander raised her foot, and with the heel of her boot stepped on the guy's foot.

"Guhgii!"

Ignoring the guy who was making an extremely happy face, the commander quietly sighed.

"I understand that even without you telling me. I'm also tired of only being able to watch."

"So, what you are trying to say is..."

"Yes. The Round Table finally gave their consent. The plan is starting now."

With those words, the sound of the crew members in the bridge swallowing their breath could be heard.

"Kannazuki."

The commander lightly leaned into the back of the seat, and raised a small right hand with the second and third fingers held straight. It was as if she was asking for a smoke.

"Yes, sir."

The guy quickly reached into his pocket, and took out a small lollipop. He speedily but carefully removed the wrapping.

Then, he knelt beside the commander, and said "please enjoy" as he placed the lollipop between the commander's fingers.

The commander put it in her mouth, and the stick started to move up and down.

"... Ahh, now that I think about it, where is our important 'secret weapon'? He didn't answer the phone just then. I wonder if he properly went to a shelter?"

"Let me investigate—and, huh?"

The guy twisted his head, perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that."

The guy pointed towards the picture. The commander moved her gaze there—"ah", she made a short sound.

Slowly, the commander's body started shivering, her red eyes widen in horror at who was in the presence of the Spirits.

"Why in the _Hell_ is that baka there!" The commander said disbelievingly, everyone noted the hint of worry in her voice.

"Permission to speak freely commander!?"

"Only if you're not going so say 'Fuck if I know.'"

"Uh… _Hell_ if I know?"

This time she got him in the stomach. "Next time I go for the balls."

His face turned to one of pure horror at her words, he wisely decided to shut the fuck up for the rest of the day.

On the side of the stand off between the inverse Princess and Devil, the form of a handsome blue haired young man stood there.

Only the look on his face was anything but fright, it was more like amusement. Condescending amusement.

"Retrieve him now!"

The commander gave out the command, there was clear desperation in her voice.

"Wait commander, he seems to be trying to say something. Let's hear it first. If the situation becomes more dangerous, we will retrieve him"

The one who said that with a lazy tone was a female officer. Then, the real time footage finally gained some audio.

[Ladies, ladies, now I can tell that there's some bad blood between the two of you, and usually I wouldn't get involved in a catfight, most of the time I'm breaking out the popcorn. But it looks like you two were about to turn the rest of the city into a Michael Bay film and that is _several_ different types of wrong, it's why I prefer Godzilla. Now if we could all just calm down for a moment, the both of you can settle your problems in a humane and sophisticated manner.]

Shido whipped out a purple New 3DS in the direction of Princess and a blue New 3DS in the direction of Devil.

[Hashtag settle it in Smash, girls.]

The bridge was completely silent. Everyone stared fixedly at the bridge, in complete awe. Including the officer who gave the idea, had her jaw dropped. No one thought such a young man would have balls big enough to say something like _that_.

Then suddenly the man that decided to shut the fuck up for the rest of the day said:

"Humane and sophisticated!? Do you have any idea how savage that game gets!? What happens when one of them starts spamming? Then we're all fucked!"

The commander then kicked him in the balls without hesitation.

 ***WILHELM SCREAM***

The man dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, clutching his groin in pure agony.

"B-b-b... But I didn't even do anything!"

"You talked."

The commander said coldly as she remember all the times Shido was 'really feeling it!'.

This whole time the two Spirits had been doing nothing but staring intently at Shido.

* * *

I didn't have to wait for long when Princess suddenly sent a wave of dark purple mana at me.

I raised my foot high into the air and axe kicked the deadly destructive wave of mana.

The mana wave shattered when it made contact with my foot and the shards of mana dispersed like dying wisps.

I felt extreme satisfaction when I saw Princess's dumbfounded expression at the fact a human effortlessly did away with her attack.

I glance at Devil who finally had some sort of expression on her face, mostly confusion and surprise.

"Oh, goody I finally got your attention." I said in a gleeful tone. "Now, if you two could _please_ settle this in a manner that doesn't involve property damage to rival _Man of Steel_ ; that would be great."

I sighed as Princess sent another deadly wave of mana my way.

I deadpanned.

"Oedon could you please hand me Clarent?"

 _ **You really want to bring that out now?**_

"At this point, fuck it."

 _ **I suppose you're right.**_

An exact copy of the Holy Moonlight Sword, only difference was that the blade was black, not grey.

I slashed my sword at the wave of mana.

The mana was absorbed into the sword, the blade grew in size turning from a longsword into a glowing greatsword that pulsated with a blood red arcane energy.

"Now that's just rude is what that is." I said in a smug tone. "I think it's about time we introduce ourselves, my name is Itsuka Shido; may I have your's?"

I asked the inverse Princess.

Her eyes were still narrowed at me.

"...I have no such thing." she said with a hint of sadness in here voice.

"Itsuka...Shido...Itsuka...Shido...Itsuka...Shido." the inverse Origami muttered under her breath.

Origami suddenly griped her head in pain, as if she were having the worlds most painful migraine.

Princess and I looked at each other and then back to Origami.

 _ **What the fuck is going on?**_

I don't really know, I _think_ she's starting to remember.

"Fucking Hell." I said under my breath. "I give me a minute, I've got a phone call three years in the making to do."

I stabbed the transformed Clarent into the ground, and leaned back on it, I never let Princess and Devil out of my sight.

I took out my smartphone and dialed Kotori.

 ***Ring...ring...ring-***

"H-Hello, O-Onii-chan?" Kotori's voice was a little shaky, but I expected as much since she can see exactly what I'm doing.

"Hey little sis, remember that promise I made to you three years ago." I asked with a nostalgic smile.

"W-What?" the confusion and surprise in her voice was apparent.

"It was about why I was so sad all the time, do you remember?"

"Um, yes. What does this have to do with anything."

"I know you're watching me from the Fraxinus and that Ratatoskr has been monitoring my every move for the past five years."

* * *

 _Everyone_ on the Fraxinus airship went silent with a shocked expression.

"W-What do y-you mean Onii-chan?" Kotori stuttered, her face was absolutely shocked when she found out that Shido knew what was really going on.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me my little imouto." Shido said in an amused tone.

As he said this, his he turned and faced _directly_ at the Fraxinus, more specifically Kotori; with a knowing smirk on his face.

Kotori, dropped her phone when that happened.

No one dared to make a sound after that, they were all just too shocked.

"Now, while I am a bit disappointed in you for not trusting your brother enough to tell me that you're basically the lolli version of Nick Fury, your own Helicarrier and everything." he said with a grin on his face.

Everyone there sweat dropped at the parallels, they honestly couldn't really argue with that.

Shido snapped his head to another section of the sky.

There were black dots heading in his and the Spirits' direction.

"Tch, really?" he said in frustration. "The AST just _had_ to show up now of all times, and none too subtle either; might as well be singing Flight of The Fucking Valkyries while they're at it."

He sighed.

"Fuck it, I can work with this." Shido turned his head back to the Fraxinus. "Well Kotori, while I can't give you any verbal answers at the moment; I _can_ give you and all of Ratatoskr a demonstration."

Suddenly a feeling of unimaginable dread spread throughout the entire ship, along with the town if Princess and Devil slowly backing away from him eyes wide with fear had anything to say about it.

Shido while still leaning his back on the sword, was consumed by a gait pillar of black and red fire.

"Shido!" Kotori shouted in worry.

"Someone get a reading on the mana levels of that." shouted a random crew member of the Fraxinus.

"Hold on let me - what the Hell!?" shouted another crew member. "Something wrong with the system it's not picking up anything!."

" _ **Nothing's wrong with your systems."**_ said an old gruff voice from the large monitor on the bridge, along with subtitles. " _ **It's just that isn't mana that he's exerting."**_

"Who is this!? How did you hack into our ship!? What did you do to Shido!?" Kotori's mind was racing a mile a minute, too much was happening at one time for her.

She was getting frustrated, the fact that Shido's ominus answers only lead to _more_ questions didn't help at all.

" _ **Calm down Kotori."**_ said the voice. " _ **My name is Oedon, that person Shido seems to talks to when nobody is around."**_

" _ **As to how I got into your ship."**_ Oedon paused. " _ **Your little phone call with Shido. Now what's going on with Shido is a different matter altogether, he's once again taking up his mantle as a Great One ever since he was reincarnated into this world."**_

"Reincarnated!? Great One!?" Kotori shouted. " Tell me what the Hell is going on!?"

" _ **Under better circumstances I would tell you without beating around the bush, but for now; just watch your brother become the god he once was."**_ Oedon sighed. " _ **Now I understand the kid's hate for Tuesday."**_

Kotori, along with the crew of the Fraxinus reluctantly did as Oedon said.

The pillar of demonic fire had stopped and high in the air above where the spacequake had happened, a giant spare like object made of what looked like charred skin and flesh fused together.

It was about fifty meters in circumference and diameter.

"I-Is _that_ Shido?" Kotori asked reluctantly.

" _ **No, he's inside that cocoon."**_ Oedon replied without fail.

"Cocoon?"

" _ **Yeah, as I said before; he's becoming the god he once was."**_

* * *

Ryouko Kusakabe was _not_ ready for today.

It was bad enough that there were two Spirits fighting in the middle of the city.

But when she got there along with her squad of AST Wizards...good God she wished she never had.

Her eyes were wide with horror as she and her squad looked up into the sky.

A giant spare that seemed to be made of charred skin and flesh was floating in the air, and if the expressions of utter horror the Spirits below them had was any indication.

This... _thing_ was bad news all around.

Suddenly it started a dark shade of red, the spare was pulsating like it was some kind of demented heart; didn't help that the fact that it really did sound like a heartbeat.

a voice that sounded like hundreds upon thousands of voices played over one another came from the spare, it was accompanied by what sounded like the constant ripping and tearing of flesh along with the breaking of bones.

" **I, who is about to awaken, am the Black Dragon Overlord who holds the eldritch truth up high."**

A feeling of pure terror gripped all of the AST Wizards, all besides Ryouko panicked and unleased any and all artillery they had at the unholy abomination above them.

...Too bad they all forgot they were out of range and all they managed to do was cause a _severe_ amount of collateral damage.

Ryouko face palmed at this, despite the amount of fear she was going through.

"Fucking greenhorns." she said under her breath.

* * *

 **[I, who is about to awaken, am the Black Dragon Overlord who holds the eldritch truth up high.]**

Everyone on the Fraxinus stood there silent in fear, as they watched the AST's fruitless effort to destroy the cocoon.

 **[Holding infinite madness, and never ending nightmares; and walking the path of enlightenment.]**

" _ **Wow, he's really going all out on this one isn't he?"**_ Oedon asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked weakly, her breath as shaking. This was getting to be too much for her, she was close to the brink of tears.

" _ **He could have gotten the transformation over within seconds, but he's going to unleash his full power."**_ They could hear the glee in Oedon's voice.

 **[I will become an Overlord of Black Dragon...]**

" _ **He's trying to send a message to the world..."**_

Everyone on the Fraxinus silently agreed...this day was fucked beyond all repair.

 **[and will lead you to the path of truth, shrouded in a deep black abyss!]**

The cocoon stopped glowing, it turned completely black.

For a few seconds nothing happened.

Then the ground started shaking violently for a half a minute before it stopped.

Princess and Devil were now floating a good distance away from the cocoon, never taking their eyes off of it.

The faint sound of movement could be heard within the cocoon.

 **Play: Bleach OST - Cometh The Hour Part A**

"Where is that music coming from?" Kotori asked.

"I think it's Oedon, commander!" shouted a random crew member.

Suddenly a right human like forearm ripped through the cocoon, causing massive amounts of blood to be sprayed on to the empty city below.

But the hand was more reptilian, more metallic; black with fours fingers, each having a red wicked metal claw. The top half of the arm was armoured while the bottom half was exposed showing wire-like muscle.

The arm went back inside the cocoon, blood continue to pour out of the hole that whatever's inside that thing made.

Two hands griped the rim of the hole and started ripping the cocoon in half.

Blood gushed at an alarming rate from the floating spare creating a miniature lake of blood in the crater below.

 **[Grrrrrrr...]**

Everyone even Spirits stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the inhuman growling of whatever was inside of the bleeding cocoon. After a few seconds whatever inside the cocoon decided to poke it head out while ripping out of it.

It's head was like a dragon's, it was black with burning red eyes, backwards facing curved horns, it had no lips exposing it's red teeth, it's jaw had teeth extending down it's neck beyond the skull. The neck was long and looked flexible, with red scale like armour plating on the sides of the neck. The front of the neck showed the same kind of exposed wire-like muscle as the arms.

The dragon like abomination ripped the cocoon until they could clearly see it's torso, it's chest looked like the skin, bone, and flesh fused together to form some kind of demented breast plate.

The cocoon exploded causing blood to rain upon the city below.

The being that was once inside the cocoon fell the ground at a rapid pace.

The city itself shook when it landed.

The reptilian creature's hind legs were just like the arms armoured in the front, but had exposed wire-like muscle in the back; the hind legs had three metal claws.

It had a long blade like tail with serrated spikes.

The dragon stood there on all four of it's limbs.

Slowly but surely it rose and stood at an imposing thirty meters in height.

 **[ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!]**

It roared into the sky, as blood rain upon it.

" _ **Don't fuck with a god."**_

 **Chapter One End**


	3. P is for Perfect

**Chapter Two: 'P' is for Perfect.**

Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.

He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit with a white tie. He had smooth long dark ash blond whitish hair, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. Though he is said to be in his thirties, he looks to be in his early twenties.

He is a casual, uncaring, cruel, unloving, manipulative, cold-hearted, dishonest, sadistic, nihilistic, childish but intelligent man; who wanted nothing more than to bring about the apocalypse using the inverse Spirits.

For shits and giggles mind you.

He was a man ready for many things.

 _This_ , was not one of them.

 **[I, who is about to awaken, am the Black Dragon Overlord who holds the eldritch truth up high.]**

Isaac stared wide eyed with his mouth agape at what he was seeing on his office monitor along with his secretary Ellen Mira Mathers, The World's Strongest Wizard.

 **[Holding infinite madness, and never ending nightmares; and walking the path of enlightenment.]**

He felt sweat streak down the side of his face as the feeling of dread continued to pile up inside him.

" _ **Wow, he's really going all out on this one isn't he? He could have gotten the transformation over within seconds, but he's going to unleash his full power; unfortunately for you this is only the weakest aspect of his power."**_ They could hear the glee in Oedon's voice, the mysterious being that was _somehow_ able to get into their systems.

" _Weakest!?_ " The despicable man shouted in horror.

" _ **Yes, weakest. After all this is the physical aspect of his power, the aspect that alters reality the least."**_

 _Fear._ For the first time _ever_ Isaac felt fear.

Whatever the Hell this... _thing_ was felt _wrong_.

It's existance was _wrong_!

It shouldn't exist at all!

" _ **You see Isaac, he's trying to send a message to the world...you in particular."**_ Oedon said, his voice dead serious to the man watching the real-time footage from his office monitor.

Isaac stared wide eyed in _horror_ at what he was seeing along with his secretary Ellen Mira Mathers. It was getting hard for the both of them to breath just by _looking_ at the giant sphere above Tenguu City, they couldn't even begin to imagine what the AST Wizards fruitlessly trying to destroy the abomination were going through.

 **[I will become an Overlord of Black Dragon...]**

In the corner of his eye, he could see Ellen shivering but never once take her eyes off the screen. Neither of them could, it was like watching a train wreck in motion.

 **[and will lead you to the path of truth, shrouded in a deep black abyss!]**

They continued to watch as the sphere turned pitch black.

They watched as the dragonic abomination inside ripped it's way out of the unholy cocoon, creating a lake of blood in the crater below it.

They watched as it fell from the sky, into a bath of blood made for it and it alone.

 **[ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!]**

They watched as it stood up at thirty meters and roared into the sky, as blood rain upon it.

" _ **Don't fuck with a god."**_

"A g-god?" he stuttered with a strained, nervous, _fearful_ smile on his face.

" _ **I must thank you Sir Isaac Peram Westcott, without you we wouldn't be in this universe."**_

"What?" he asked weakly.

" _ **Thanks to your summoning of the first Spirit you ripped a hole in spacetime, at the same time that my friend on screen also ripped a hole in spacetime. Can you see where I'm going with this?"**_

Isaac's eyes widened. "I opened a gateway for you and...whatever that _thing_ is!?"

" _ **Yes, Isaac. thanks to you fourteen years later after you summoned the first Spirit, you allowed my friend to be reincarnated...into a world that was once fiction in his!"**_ They could _hear_ the maniacal grin in Oedon's voice.

"F-Fiction!?" Ellen shouted, while Isaac's face was frozen at the revelation.

" _ **Yes, fiction, a story. More specifically a Light Novel by the name of Date A Live."**_

"That's impossible!" Ellen shouted in outrage. "There's no possible way we could be fiction!"

" _ **Oh Really?"**_ Oedon said with amusement in his voice.

"Yes, There's no possible way we're all part of someone else's imagination! And even if it were true, where's your evidence?"

As she said this Isaac started to regain his confidence back.

Oedon was quick to correct that.

" _ **Date A Live is about a boy named Shido Itsuka, who for some reason has the power to seal beings known as Spirits by kissing them after making them happy enough on dates. The crazy romcom shenanigans continue as his OP magical girl harem grows, said magical girls are**_ **all** _**extremely attractive and fill some kind of archetype with some of them dressing in very skimpy outfits. And then there's the Wizards, a group of people who fight to kill the Spirits...and just so happen to be entirely comprised of very attractive women of all ages that wear extremely tight, revealing, provocative plugsuits."**_

The room was silent for a good two minutes, as both Isaac and Ellen sat there shocked.

"Fuck, we're fiction." Isaac said simply.

"S-So that means we're not real?" Ellen stuttered.

" _ **Oh, heavens no, you're very much real Ellen Mira Mathers, The World's Strongest Wizard."**_ Oedon said her title mockingly, sending a blow to her pride. " _ **Multiverse theory is a thing you know, for all we know my friend getting acquainted with his old body over there could actually be from a world that's a story as well; if the concept of the fourth wall is anything to go by, it's completely FUBAR right now."**_

"So, we _are_ real?" asked Ellen.

" _ **As real as my dragonic friend over there."**_

"Wait, you said he was reincarnated?" asked Isaac.

" _ **This is true fact, yes."**_

"As whom?"

" _ **Shido Itsuka."**_

"...Fuck." Isaac said. "Well, what part do we play in the Light Novel."

" _ **You're the main antagonist-"**_ "As I _should_ be." " _ **we also love your ability to make us hate you, and love your character at the same time for just how evil you are."**_

"Thank you, proves I'll be doing something right in the future." he said with a smug smile.

" _ **Ah, but that's just it Isaac. We won't be following the canon events of the story any longer."**_

"What do you mean?"

" _ **Look at your monitor, does that look like someone who will follow canon. After all this isn't the first time he was brought into a world that was fiction to him."**_

"This isn't the first time he's gone through realites?"

" _ **Bloodborne, a ridiculously hard but fair video game that is what would happen if you take an H.P. Lovecraft story and put it into a gothic victorian setting; while they were having their own little version of the Purge. He died in an explosion right after a car crash in his original world, in his own words the silver lining was that he went out with a**_ **bang** _ **."**_

The room was silent for a few seconds, until Ellen's giggling could be hear.

" _ **But we have a proposition for you Isaac, how would you like to go off the beaten path laid out for you?"**_

"...I'm listening."

" _ **We know how much you love war and destruction, how would you like to have an all out war with us? We've been so terribly bored for so long."**_ Oedon said, with whiny tone. " _ **How would you like to wage war with someone who knows how you work, someone who can keep you on your toes, someone who now lives in bloodshed."**_

Isaac sat there in silence, as his eyes were glued to the monitor.

" _ **I as a formless god myself have high expectations in you if he speaks so highly of you Isaac, by all means hit us with**_ **everything** _ **you have. Entertain us Isaac, we're going to enjoy watching you burn."**_

The monitor shut itself off as they were left shaken by the words and sight of gods.

Isaac looked down to his arms to see that they were shaking, in excitement and fear he did not now.

"...he...hehehehe...hahahahahahaha...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Isaac laughed hysterically.

Ellen slowly backed away from her boss was, she sweat dropped; still kind of in shock at the whole revelation that they were fictional characters in another universe.

There was only so much crazy she could handle at one time, and her boss's laughing seemingly never ending psychotic laughter was _not_ something she could deal with right now.

 **Linebreak**

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

 _All_ of the the Spirits on and off the world heard the roar of the draconic abomination and felt the dread of it's presence.

Kotori Itsuka, Origami Tobiichi and Princess, got the full brunt of it.

Nia Honjou, heard and felt it; despite being in a comatose state.

Kurumi Tokisaki, heard and felt it.

Yoshino, heard and felt it.

Mukuro Hoshimiya, heard and felt it; despite being in space.

Natsumi heard and felt it in the abandoned amusement park.

The Yamai sisters heard and felt it.

Miku Izayoi, heard and felt it.

The First Spirit AKA Phantom, heard and felt it.

All of them at the _sametime_ in _unison_ said: "...Aw, fuck."

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as the monstrous dragon inspected it's own body.

It slammed its tail into the already destroyed ground, causing the improve lake of blood to splash everywhere.

Much to everyone's horror it somehow... _smiled_ , despite not having any lips.

Then...it started singing.

In Crispin Freeman's Alucard voice from Hellsing.

" **P is for priceless, the look upon your faces."**

The Spirits just stared at it shocked it could even talk, much less sing without lips.

" **E is for extinguishing, all your futile hopes."**

Ryouko Kusakabe and her squad of AST looked at the singing monstrosity in morbid awe.

" **R for revolution, which will be televised."**

Kotori and the crew of the Fraxinus knew that, that specific line meant them.

" **F is for how fucked you are..."**

No one watching could argue with _that_.

" **Now allow me to reprise."**

It brought it's head up while raising it's arm up into the air, as if reaching for the sky.

" **E is for eccentric, just listen to my song"**

It clenched it's hand into a fist.

" **C is for completion that I've waited for so long!"**

The monstrosity brought it's head and arm back down, looking right at the AST and Spirits.

" **T is for the terror, upon you I'll bestow."**

It chuckled darkly.

" **My name is Itsuka Shido, otherwise known as The Black Dragon of Calamity Kalameet and I'd like to say...Hello."**

 **Chapter Two End**


	4. Horrible Influence

**Chapter 3: Horrible Influence**

I reveled in the power coursing through my being.

Seriously, waiting five years for April 10th couldn't have been slower if the universe tried, the fact it was a Tuesday was like rubbing salty lemon juice in the wound.

Well beggers can't be choosers, and I'm glad I don't have to hide anything from Kotori and Tamae anymore. They, along with the Spirits, can now fully gape in awe at the amount of pure bullshit that will most likely transpire from here on out.

I grinned as I gaze out towards the city.

I froze completely as I saw that the section of the city I was in, was looking like Man of Steel just fucking happened. Flaming buildings, ruined streets, and even the fucking family resturant is destroyed.

Kotori is going to be _so pissed._

" _What the actual fuck happened when I was transforming!?"_ I screamed internally. " _I know damn well I didn't do this!"_

While I was gazing at the destruction I spotted the squad leader of the AST, Ryouko Kusakabe.

Time to make a good first impression.

I point towards the woman.

" **You're the leader of this squad of AST correct?"** I asked, already knowing the answer.

She recoiled in shock, I guess it's not everyday you're singled out by a giant monster in Japan.

"Y-Yes!" she said in a shrill hesitant voice.

She was afraid, good, fear was always an amazingly easy way to motivate people, worked wonders for me in Yharnam when I was being stared down by whatever the fuck that day's traumatizing monster was.

I nodded in acknowledgement, not showing any hostility unless it was necessary.

" **Would you kindly tell me as to** _ **why**_ **the city is in flames?"** I asked in a calm tone that was obviously forced.

She paled as she looked at the destroyed city around her.

" **Well?"** I said, getting impatient, I did _not_ want to spend my day playing the longest game of 20 questions in history.

"W-When the chanting in the sphere began my squad panicked and..." Ryouko stuttered.

" _ **And?**_ "

"A-And fired all the ammunition they had at it, missing it completely and instead, hitting the city."

" **Oh my fucking God."** I groaned with my head hung down. " **The military force destroying the city, it's like Godzilla 1998** _ **all**_ **over again."**

I noticed that some of the AST members seemed offended at the comparison to the horrible movie.

You're the ones that fucked up the city, deal with it.

I sighed and turned my head to Ryouko.

" **Alright I'll do you a solid and fix the city myself."** Ryouko's cute face lit up at that, but sadly I had to crush that. " _ **But**_ **, I'll need a favor in return."**

She looked nervous as if contemplating my offer, She sigh in defeat as she rub the bridge of the nose.

"Alright, what do you want?"

" **It's simple really, I want you and the Japan branch AST to leave the Spirits alone."**

Her eyes widened.

"W-What!? I can't agree to that! The Spirits are dangerous!"

" **Okay, Nightmare, I can understand. But the sheer amount of** _ **nothing**_ **the AST has accomplished is** _ **astounding**_ **. In fact the only thing you've managed to do is make thing** _ **worse**_ **in the long run."** My eyes shifted to Princess, who was still frozen with fear at the sight of me. I also noticed that Origami was still there as well. " **Case in point, the Spirit codenamed Princess over here. The AST has constantly hunted her down like an animal when she has done** _ **nothing**_ **wrong in the first place, in turn the amount of negative emotions flooding through her caused her to inverse."**

"What do you mean inverse?"

" **Her transformation, a Spirit going inverse changes their personality to be more...destructive, and their their strength multiplies enormously. Let me put it this way** _ **Ryouko Kusakabe**_ **, Princess could have killed** _ **all**_ **of you before she inversed with little trouble if she weren't holding back. Now on the other hand, and with** _ **two**_ **inverse Spirits."**

Ryouko turned white as a ghost, whether it was me her name, or that fact the I implied that she was leading her unit into a death charge I didn't care.

"W-We didn't stand a chance didn't we?" she said shakily.

" **If I weren't here, you, you're unit, and the people in the shelters would all be dead by now."** I confirmed. " **So, will you do what I ask of you?"**

"One more thing before I give you my answer."

" **Shot."**

"What do you want with the Spirits? And are you a threat to the people of the city?"

Ryouko had a serious look on her face, there was a certain... _look_ in her eyes, as if she were looking at a rabid dog that needed to be put down.

They were the eyes of a killer.

No!

They eyes of a _Hunter_.

The woman reminds me of myself.

I grinned as I chuckled in amusement, this woman, in not five minutes of talking to each other and she had already earned my respect in spades.

I looked Ryouko right in the eyes.

" **I wish to protect them from those who seek to harm them or misuse their powers for their own needs. As for the city, I** _ **live**_ **here for God's sake, why the hell would I seek to destroy it or it's people, also my sister would be** _ **pissed**_ **if I did."**

She breathed a sigh of relief, and smile at me.

"I'll see what I can do."

I smiled back, which most likely looked morbid as fuck, but the warmth of the smile got across.

I brought my right hand up and snapped my fingers the sound echoed throughout the city, a few seconds later fires started to put themselves out spontaneously and the damage done to buildings started to reverus. It was as if someone hit the rewind button on reality.

And that someone was me bitches! WHAOOOOOOO!

In less than a minute the city was back to normal, as if nothing happened, even the blood filled crater I was standing in was gone, blood and all.

" **Job's done."** I said in a happy tone.

"Thank you, um, Kalameet, right?"

" **Oh, no need to be so formal, call me Shido or Zachary I go by both names nowadays."**

"Okay, Thanks Zach."

" **Close enough."** I said as I was engulfed in black and red flames.

It was about time I went back into my human form when I was in Yharnam, when the flames dispersed I showed this world for the first time, the form of the Paleblood Hunter.

I had black shoulder length hair that was slightly spiked on the left side of my head, my skin was moon pale. I had blood red eyes that glowed slightly, I had an angular jaw. My body was like a wall of muscle, but compact enough that I would probably look scrawny if I wore baggy clothes.

My outfit consisted of a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up the the elbow stuffed into a pair of black dress pants, which were also shifted into a pair of black calf-high steel toe leather boots.

I look pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

Why is Ryouko and the rest of the AST blushing like crazy.

Wait a minute!

Why did I even ask myself that!

I'm no dense as a black hole beta male protagonist.

I know damn well why!

Because I'm sexy and I know it motherfuckers!

I snapped my fingers again and made a piece of paper with my phone number on it materialize in my hand.

I swiftly levitated myself over to Ryouko and handed her the paper.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's my phone number, so you can contact me if you need a favor or want to talk." I answered.

I leaned into her personal space.

"Don't be afraid to ask for some of the more _intimate_ favors." I said, in a deep husky voice, close enough to her ear so she could feel the heat of my breath.

I leaned back leaving a stunned, fluster and blushing like a christmas tree, Ryouko floating in the sky.

I teleported to where Princess and Origami were standing.

"Peace!" I shouted while giving Ryouko a two finger salute

I grabbed both Spirits' hands, breaking both of them out of their little fear induced trance.

As I practically dragging them in the direction of my house I realized what I just did with Ryouko.

God damnit Oden you're a horrible influence!

I'm a fucking womanizer now!

 **Chapter 3 End**


	5. Living In The Past Part 1

**What's good guys, it's ya boi Jackie Avocado! First of all I want to apologize for the wait. I believe in quality over quantity so that's why it took so long, that and I'm lazy. But the chapters come out when they come out, I have no writing schedule.**

 **Also, remember to review, I like to see peoples' thoughts on my work. That and I have review responses at the end of every chapter I do now.**

 **Anyway on to the story you've been rubbing your rubar for!**

 **Chapter 4: Living In The Past Part 1**

The memories of the fire came back to me as I dragged to two spirits back home...that sounded particularly bad out of context.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

Was the sound of Princess trying to cut off my arm with no success.

 _ **Wow, she really wants a piece of you.**_

Dinner and a movie first Oedon, there is an order to these things after all.

 _ **Also, Origami is being surprisingly cooperative, wonder why.**_

 _ ***WHACK!***_

We can figure that out later, now we've got to review the memories. Let's begin.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

This is going to get annoying really fast, I just know it.

* * *

 **Five years ago**

Fire was the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight. After all, my main motto in Yharnam was: Kill it with fire!

Wait...the heck is Yharnam!?

My eyes widened as memories of Yharnam, The Hunt, The Dream, The Great Ones and even my own personality came flooding back into my mind.

W-What's my name, I don't know.

The first thing that popped into my mind was, Shido Itsuka.

No, that's wrong. Shido isn't my name.

What was it? Come on. Come on. Think damnit!

Ah, I remember now, my name is Zachary Mohammed.

As I got my bearings as to what was going on I saw someone desperately trying to wake me up by shaking my unmoving body.

Her red hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy as tears fell from them, she wore a white kimono and had a pair of horns sticking out of the sides of her head.

My mind suddenly clicked as to who she was as the original set of memories in my head started to surface.

"K-Kotori?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in relief. "Onii-chan!"

I grit my teeth in agony as my whole body felt as if it was on fire, and considering was inferno around us, it was a pretty good guess.

Her face looked horrified.

I must have looked like shit if the amount of pain flooding through my body was anything to go by.

I raised up my hand and cupped her face. "Something wrong sis?" I asked, trying to keep my face as cheerful as I could.

"O-Onii-chan..." Kotori sobbed out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Hey now, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm made of stronger stuff, I can make it through this." I reassured.

She eyes seemed to gather even more tears."B-But your arm."

"Huh?" my eyes moved to my left arm, it was charred black and I couldn't feel it. "I've been through worse, it's a Wednesday problem at most."

"It's all my fault." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, you got it." I said as I used my good hand to wipe her tears away.

"B-But-"

"No buts missy." I said firmly as I got used to the pain. "Kotori, none of this is your fault. You were alone, confused, scared, and had no idea what you were doing. There's no way I could ever blame you for something that isn't even your fault."

I smiled a bit as she leaned into my touch.

"Onii-chan." my sister spoke.

"Yeah."

She looked a little bashful. "The person who did this to me said that I had to kiss you in order to save you."

Oh yeah that's right, this is a harem story...I guess I hit the jackpot.

 _ **Why couldn't we have been sent to Highschool DXD!?**_

Oedon, is that you?

 _ **Who else has the voice that rips off David Hayter as well as I do? Also, it's about damn time you got your memories back!**_

Yeah, yeah, whatever. We can catch up later I'm kind of in the middle of something here.

I sighed as I looked Kotori right in the eyes. "Are you sure about this, it is your first kiss after all." I said, finding Kotori's blushing embarrassed face incredibly adorable. She nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

Kotori quickly closed the gap between us, as soon as her soft lips made contact with mine I felt a foreign force enter my body.

It was her mana, but the strange thing was that the sensation of it felt...familiar.

 **BGM: NieR:Automata OST - Vague Hope (Cold Rain)**

Suddenly my head began pounding as another burst of memories rushed into my head.

* * *

 _Tenguu city was in ruins, on fire; painted red._

 _Corpses of beast and human alike were littered throughout the once lively streets._

 _The wreckage of the once proud air ship known as the Fraxinus was wrecked right in the middle of the city, there were no survivors._

* * *

No...No no no no no No No No No NO NO NO NO NO **NO**!

My mind was running a mile a minute with each memory coming back to me.

I...failed.

I paid no mind to the flames consuming me, nor Kotori's powers healing me.

* * *

 _In the middle of the ruined city a young boy with blue hair was on his knees, holding the fresh corpse of his redhead sister in his arms._

 _Her Astral Dress was in tatters, soaked in her own blood._

 _Her body was covered in painful claw marks, gun wounds; her head was bleeding due to blunt trauma._

 _She had a content smile on her face even in her death._

 _There were tears in her eyes showing that she was crying when she past away._

* * *

I failed everyone.

I _FUCKING_ _ **FAILED**_!

I wrapped Kotori in a tight hug without thinking, not caring at all that her Astral Dress was gone, but the fact that she was _alive_.

The flames that had engulfed my form dispersed, revealing my fully healed body.

* * *

 _Even though he gave it everything he had, no matter how strong he was in the end, he was forced to watch as everyone he held close to him was taken away by the cold cruel hands of death._

 _One. By. One._

* * *

I tightened my hug around Kotori, I grit my teeth as tears fell from my eyes and I trembled uncontrollably

I felt her arms wrap around me as I sobbed.

She's alive!

Thank God she's alive!

* * *

 _In the darkness two red glowing dots burning with pure distilled hate could be seen._

 _The sound of flesh ripping apart could be heard as what could only be described as a red demonic Jack o' lantern smile slowly graced the darkness while the dots cried blood._

 _At that moment, he wanted vengeance._

 _And he would rip and tear._

 _Until. It. Was. Done._

* * *

Damn it!

Nothing I threw at the fucker would work!

I gave it everything I had, but no matter what I did, it did _nothing_!

There was only one option left.

I had to use Kurumi's Angel, Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet, and a large amount of mana, all just to send myself back in time.

Just before I made my biggest mistake.

What in the actual FUCK made me let that stray Great One run away, I don't give a fuck if it hadn't done anything yet, it was a threat to the humans of this world! I am the Paleblood Hunter god dammit! I would have killed the damn thing on sight! What in the fuck went through my head when I made that choice!?

 _ **Not what, but who.**_

What do you mean, Oedon?

 _ **The personality of the body before your memories and personality were transferred back into it were that of the original Shido. His personality and yours clashed, making you indecisive about what to do with your knowledge of the future and instead, due to the original Shido's influence, tried to keep the timeline as close as possible with only a few differences.**_

Wait wait wait!

Shido is _human._ How the fuck did he have influence over anything I did!?

 _ **He's got some kind of connection to the first Spirit that allows him to seal Spirit powers into himself. It's not too big of a stretch that this also gave him allowed his mind to function on a higher level than any human or normal Spirit ever could. But that begs an ever bigger question.**_

What?

 _ **Why the fuck hasn't he gotten laid in the novel yet!?**_

Never change Oedon, never change. But we need to do something about it this time.

 _ **Already took care of it, any part of Shido's personality has been erased from your subconscious. We don't need to deal with that shit again.**_

Thank you, Oedon.

I stopped hugging Kotori and looked her right in the eyes. "Hey, I got you something for your birthday."

Her eyes widened when I said that.

"Y-You got me something for my birthday?" her voice was a mix of shock and barely restrained joy.

I smiled softy. "Of course I would get something for my cute little sister for her birthday."

I pulled out a pair of black ribbons from the pockets of my hoodie. I started fixing her messy hair and tied the ribbons in her hair, giving her a twintail hair style.

"Kotori," her innocent red eyes looked up at me. "Promise me something."

She nodded as tears joy trail down her face.

"Promise me that you'll always be a strong girl when wearing them okay." I said softly.

"I-I promise!" Kotori said, her face filled with determination.

I smiled. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear." I kissed her on the forehead.

I used my **Arcane** to put her to sleep.

 **BGM END**

"Congratulations you two, you've reached the best possible outcome." came a distorted voice from behind me.

"Hold off on the memory wiping Phantom, there're still things that need to be done." I told the Spirit behind me.

"You...know of me?" she asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Of course I do, I just time traveled back five years into the past. You turned Kotori into a Spirit." I took off my singed and ruined hoodie and dressed Kotori in it to protect her modesty.

I picked up the unconscious Kotori bridal style and turned around. As always, Phantom was covered in static and noise.

I gave her a melancholy smile. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I looked around at the burning city around me and sighed sadly. "Last time I saw you, you were dying in a pool of your own blood and told Kotori and I to run."

She seemed to take a step back after I said that.

"Enough chit-chat," I adjusted Kotori in my arms into a more comfortable position for her "Do you know where Kurumi is?"

The Spirit seemed to regain her composure. "Yes, but could you please stop calling me "Phantom?" I don't particularly like that name."

"Hey, in my defense, Ratatoskr code named you that, not me." I defended. "Kyouhei wanted to call you The Static Blob, until Kotori kicked him in the shin and we all agreed to never let him name anything ever again. So we all just went with Phantom. I had my own nickname for you, but I never told anyone."

"Kyouhei, that man can be a real idiot at times. What nickname did you want to give me?"

"I wanted to call you Ms. Macguffin."

"Macguffin? Sounds like a breakfast sandwich." her distorted voice held some amusement.

"Alright, alright. Now we've got a tight schedule, I need you to bring me to Kurumi _now_." I commanded.

Phantom moved close to me and put hand on my shoulder. In an instant, we were on a rooftop with another person on it. But I noticed that Phantom had disappeared, she was most likely fighting with Angel Origami right now.

The other person was an astonishingly beautiful young woman with long black hair that flowed gracefully in the wind, there were a few roses in her hair. Her right eye was a beautiful red and she wore a white medical eye patch on her left eye, she was clad in an elegant gothic lolita dress.

This is Kurumi Tokisaki.

"Hello?" I said.

The Spirit snapped her head in my direction, she smiled in a polite manner as she usually would.

"Well, hello there, and what are two cute little kids like you doing here?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Kurumi Tokisaki, my name is Shido Itsuka. I'm from five years into the future. I need your help."

Her eye widened slightly before narrowing, A flintlock pistol and a musket materialized in her hands. The polite smile on her face never faltered.

"Oh, and what proof do you have?" she said smiling sweetly, too sweetly.

"In my timeline you told me how the first Spirit, Mio Takamiya, tricked you into becoming a Spirit by using your want to protect your friends and family against you, and made you unknowingly kill your best friend Sawa." I explained.

Kurumi looked at me shocked, tears threatened to fall from her eyes as her form trembled. But then she glared at me, she grit her teeth and anger and her arms shook.

She was one step away from putting a bullet through my head and I knew it.

"You have my deepest sympathies, I too know what it's like to kill a loved one, to have the situation completely and utterly out of your own control." I said, feeling like shit for having her relive a painful memory.

The memory of having to kill Gehrman was not a pleasant one, the man was like a brother to me.

Kurumi immediately pointed her gun on me and yelled. "What the hell would you know about losing someone close!?"

I frowned and gently put Kotori on the floor.

I materialized the very same pistol and musket that were in her hands using the mana I got from her in my original timeline, she took a step back at the sight of her own weapons in the hands of another person.

"Why the fuck do THINK I traveled back in time!?" I yelled back while marching over to her. "Everyone I know and love is _dead_..." I paused and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Including you."

She stood silent for a few seconds, her eyes soften as she looked at my frustrated expression.

"How can you use my angel?" she asked, wanting to move on to a different subject, I was all too happy to comply.

"I neither know, nor do I care enough to find out, but I have the ability to seal the powers of Spirits by kissing them and then use their angels." I explained with a straight face, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I know, it's stupid."

"You got me to kiss you?" Kurumi asked in disbelief.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, we kind of went on a date after I explained to you how time travel _really_ works."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out one day honey."

"Honey?" she asked, amused.

"We were going steady."

"Really now." she gave me the onceover. "You're a bit too young for my taste kid."

"I was sixteen, you were yandere, and I have a thing for crazy chicks! Wait, does this mean you believe me?"

Kurumi put on a mock thinking pose. "Not yet, I'll only believe you if you know my two weaknesses."

"First one is cats." She flinched ever so slightly. "The second one..."

I smiled oh so innocently and walked close to her, it was time to troll.

Then I suddenly poked her in the stomach.

Her face scrunched up as she barely held back a giggle.

And then I did it again. And again. And again. And again. And again!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD STOP! STOP, IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She held her stomach, trying to block my hands to no avail.

Suddenly the rooftop door burst open rather loudly, Kurumi and I stopped what we were doing and turned to who opened the door.

He was a blue haired young man wearing the Raizen High School uniform.

That's me, at age sixteen!

Oedon...what the fuck is this? THAT'S AN OLDER VERSION OF ME OVER THERE!

 _ **Don't worry, we're just dealing with some multiverse bullshit here. He's the "canon" version of Shido, seems that his version of Kurumi messed up on the Twelfth Bullet's algorithm and instead sent him five year into the past of**_ _ **another**_ _**universe instead. Also, just looked at the future memories that entered your mind. We really fucked up this time didn't we?**_

Oedon, you fucking sacrificed yourself in order to give me power and it was all in vain! Yeah, no shit we fucked up!

Canon Shido looked at me in shock. "Y-You're me." his eyes landed on the unconscious Kotori. "Kotori!"

Kurumi drew her pistol on Shido. "And just who are you?"

Shido looked a bit nervous at being put on the spot. "M-My name is Shido Itsuka."

Kurumi looked confused and looked back and forth between Shido and I.

"Wha..." Kurumi sounded out not being able to wrap her head around the situation.

"Calm down Kurumi, this is just the type of mind fuck that your own powers can do." I explained. "Just let him touch you so that the Kurumi from his timeline can talk to you using the Ninth Bullet: Tet."

"Wait! How do you know that? This is five years in the past I never knew about the Spirits!" Shido demanded very much distressed.

"Because I also traveled back five years into the past as well, but unlike you I actually succeeded." I received.

This caught him by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The Kurumi from your timeline screwed up on the algorithm for the Twelfth Bullet, and instead of sending you to the past it sent you to another reality five years in the past."

He looked at me wide eyed. "So then, what happened to Origami?"

I adopted a thinking pose and answered his question with another question. "Did you see Phantom fighting Origami?"

"Yes, but what does tha-"

I cut him off. "Then that Origami is the one from your world not mine."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because everyone died before Origami became a Spirit in my timeline." I attempted sadly.

He took a step back in shock. "What...N-No, you're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!"

I said nothing, and turned to Kurumi. "Just grab his hand and let his Kurumi explain things, I'll think of a plan to stop my future from happening."

She looked at me with a pitying expression and walked over to Shido.

I walked over to the rails on the roof and leaned my back on it while crossing my arms.

Oedon we need to think of a game plan here.

 _ **I've got a few ideas but first we need to get Kotori as far away from the area as possible.**_

I glanced at the peacefully sleeping redhead from the corner of my eye.

Yeah that takes top priority.

 _ **We'll be able to hurt him this time Zach, don't worry, that bastard can be killed.**_

Hurt? Killed? Oedon, that fucker was damn near immortal, nothing I or anyone one else did, do a damn thing to him!

 _ **The reason we couldn't do shit to him was because he was able to convert the reality we resided in into a "Dream".**_

My eye widened in shock.

Excuse me?

 _ **Yes, he was able to convert the universe itself into a "Dream" like the Hunter's Dream or the Nightmare of Mensis or even The Hunter's Nightmare. And you know just what kind of shit we Great Ones can pull in their own "Dreams".**_

I remembered alright, out in Yharnam the Great Ones were considered gods, but in their own "Dreams", which were realities that they created, they weren't just any god, they _were_ God. Whatever they say goes, reality itself bended to their whim.

But what about Flora, The Moon Presence and Mergo's Wet Nurse? I was able to kill them just find, even in their dream.

 _ **True, but you were able to comprehend them due to your ridiculously high insight. But this thing, it's old really, really damn old. Far older than even myself. I'm only a few thousands years old, that thing is probably the oldest living Great One I have ever encountered, most likely eons upon eons older than anything I've seen.**_

But he turned this universe into his "Dream" right? The how are we going to beat him? Much less hurt him.

 _ **He hasn't turned the universe into his "Dream" in**_ _ **this**_ _**timeline. He can be harmed, he can bleed, and he can be killed. Now that I know what's going on I can push back against his influence on this reality.**_

I sighed in relief, there was a way to actually harm the fucker. But if he's so powerful, why did he seem so weak when we first saw him.

 _ **Might of been him just messing with us, taking advantage of your mental state at the time.**_

How the hell would that he even know what my mental state was!?

 _ **Yeah, that was the biggest question I had, until I did another, more thorough diagnostic on your subconscious.**_

Well, what did you find?

 _ **I found traces of his presence within your mind Zachary. He's been inside your head since the day you entered Yharnam, maybe even before then!**_

I blinked, then blinked again.

I'm sorry Oedon, it just sounded like you said that piece of shit has been poking around my head since day one!

 _ **Yeah, that's exactly what been going on.**_

I grit my teeth in anger.

That MOTHER FUCKER has been playing me like a FUCKING fiddle the whole damn time!

Unknown to myself, my rage had started leaking out my powers as a Great One, causing my form to glitch out in a way.

I went from being a eleven year old blue haired boy to what appeared to be T.V. static, and then finally a figure shrouded in darkness, red glowing dots for eyes that burned with nothing but contempt and disdain, though tears of blood fell from them, those eyes promised a very painful death. It's mouth could only be considered something along the lines of a demonic Jack o' Lantern smile, it's smile stretched so wide it should have split it's face in half.

This cycle of changing between forms continued for a few seconds.

 _ **...h**_

 _ **...ach**_

 _ **...Zach!**_

 _ **ZACHARY!**_

Huh? W-What happened.

 _ **Seal your Great One form up right now!**_

Wait, what-oh OH SHIT!

I immediately cut the force I was emitting, stopping my form from glitching out.

I turned to Kurumi and Shido.

Shido was on his hands and knees, sweat trailed down his face as an expression of pure horror etched itself onto his face.

Kurumi wasn't doing very better, but at least she was standing; she didn't even have the will to raise her pistol and musket at me.

The two of them looked as if they had seen the Devil himself and lived to tell the tale, and considering what I am, I might as well be the Devil or at least one of them

I sighed and looked off to the side, unable to meet their eyes. "I apologize for that...outburst, I just realized some rather _enlightening_ information."

"What...the hell...was that!?" Shido asked between breaths, I could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest from over here.

"That is what's going to help us survive past this day." I said ominously.

The two of them nodded reluctantly.

"Listen, I came up with a plan." I turned to Shido. "I know you want to save Origami's parents, but right now I need someone to get Kotori as far away from here as possible, you let me handle Origami's parents got it."

"Alright." Shido said, but then his face turned to one of shock as he looked at something next to me. "Phantom!?"

I took a glance at my left, sure enough, the noise cover form of Phantom was there.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Macguffin." I said with a smirk. "Did you have a good time at Fight Club."

She sighed tiredly. "Not really. I came here after feeling a rather peculiar force emanating from here."

"My fault, sorry. But if you're just going to sit here watching I'm putting you to work."

She sighed once again. "What would you have me do?"

"I need you to make sure no one know what's about to happen in the city this night. No media coverage, no pictures, no videos, not even a damn memory of this night is to be remembered. It'll all just be some kind of tragic gas leak or something. Think you can get it done?"

"Easily."

I turned to Kurumi. "I need you to send me a half hour into the past, just enough to get to Origami's parents in time. I'll also need you to create as many clones as you can, we're about to enter a fight for our lives."

"What do you mean? On that note, what in the world killed everyone in your future?" Shido asked.

 **BGM: NieR OST - Shadowlord**

It was in that moment that everyone noticed something.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Not even the sound of the crackling fire could be heard.

Then the sound of cracking glass echoed throughout the city, the sound was coming from above.

We all looked up to see the sky itself start cracking.

" **Kalameet, oh Kalameet, did you really think that running to the past would save yourself from me?"**

A voice came through the cracks in the sky, it was nothing like anyone here had ever heard. But I knew it all too well, it was distorted, far beyond anything Phantom had done to her voice, it was borderline demonic. It was an infuriatingly jolly voice with underlying sadism that promised pure despair and threatened to break the minds of all those who heard it.

But not me, after all. I had a bone to pick with this son of a bitch.

" _That_ Shido, that is the answer to every question you were about to ask me." I said to him.

"What in the fuck is that?" Kurumi asked horrified.

"It's known as a Great One, I don't know where it came from, but frankly I don't give a damn. All I know is that it's evil, it likes to kill people, and it's obsessed with me for some reason."

Oedon start connecting to everyone's mind, as we'll need to be in constant contact with each other.

 _ **You got it.**_

 _ **Testing testing, one two three, can everyone hear me loud and clear?**_

Everyone had an expression of shock on their faces and started looking for the voice that echoed through their heads, even Phantom seemed unnerved.

"Calm down, that's Oedon, he's a formless god that lives in my head...yes, you did in fact hear me say that out loud." I explained.

"Why is he in our heads?" Phantom asked.

"We're going to need to keep constant tabs on each other so we can relay our situation without any trouble or need of a phone. Don't worry about Oedon messing with your minds, he's cool. Also, Kurumi, come over here."

Kurumi walked over to me as I reached into the Hunter's Dream and pulled out two particular weapons for her.

I handed her the Cannon made by the Powder Keg Hunters and the Church Cannon, along with a cloth bag filled to the brim with Bone Marrow Ash.

"A gift? For me?" she asked with a smirk.

"But of course, now listen Kurumi, those two cannons have enough Quicksilver Bullets jammed into them for ten shots each. On your last shot dump that entire bag on the cannons and make sure that your last shot counts, got it?"

The Spirit nodded. "But why cannons?"

I grinned. "My dear Kurumi, haven't you hear the newest sensation sweeping the nation? Bitches. Love. Cannons."

I heard "Canon" Shido do a spit take when I said that.

Kurumi gave me an all too sweet smile. "You have some balls Shido."

I continued to grin. "And would I be half as entertaining if I didn't?"

"I guess not, I'll let you off easy this time. So, are you ready to be sent back in time?"

I took one last glance at the unconscious Kotori and then looked into the burning city as images of blood, beasts, and man alike filled my head all slaughtered like cattle.

"Yeah." I said.

My face was filled with cold determination as I felt the cool barrel of Kurumi's pistol on my temple.

I'm coming for you, **Alfonso**.

 _ ***Bang!***_

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **FateBurn: Just did, sorry for the wait.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Bloodborne and Splatterhouse crossover would be interesting**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: The only thing that the Wizards do is hunt Spirits, but you're right, I was too harsh on the AST.**

 **Bulldan: I hate it, but good for you.**

 **Shirosaki Kizuro: My SI does not run GodComplex-exe**

 **T51b Moridin: Oden does all the work!**

 **technodude458: Thanks man, that means a lot to me.**

 **IansInsane: Have more!**


	6. Living In The Past Part 2

**Chapter 5: Living In The Past Part 2**

Shido ran as fast as he could with Kotori in his arms, the strange younger version of himself had just been sent to the past by this dimension's Kurumi.

"Um, Oedon, are you there?" Shido asked unsurely.

The formless Great One responded almost immediately. _**I read you loud and clear kid, what's up?**_

"What's wrong with that other version of me?" he asked, wanting to know more about that dark monster his alternate self turned into.

 _ **There's nothing wrong with him Shido, he's just like me, and that thing up there.**_ Oedon explained.

Shido nearly tripped as he hear that. "W-What!?"

 _ **No need to panic, the only thing that he wants to kill is that monster.**_

"Monster? But you said that the three of you were the same."

Oedon gave off a dark humorless chuckle that sent chills down Shido's spine. _**In a way Shido, we're all monsters.**_

Shido wanted to talk more about just _what_ his counter part was, but something told him that some things were better left unknown. He felt that what lay beyond would cause him to experience unimaginable horrors far from what the human mind should witness.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling. That much was assured.

He wanted - no, _needed_ to changed the subject, and fast.

Shido shook his head and ran even faster, making sure that Kotori was safe as he did.

"S-So the other "me" is a time traveller too, right?" he asked.

 _ **Yes, why the sudden interest?**_

"What's his timeline like?"

 _ **Correction, it wasn't so much his timeline as it was**_ _ **this**_ _**reality's version of "Shido".**_

Shido was taken back by that tidbit of info. "Wait, you're talking like he _isn't_ me."

 _ **He's not, he's a… let's just say he's a visitor.**_ Oedon let out another spine chilling chuckle. _**But if I were to explain what happened in his timeline, it would be more like this reality's version of Shido got my friend's memories, and strength and the Good Hunter was pushed to the back of "Shido's" mind.**_

"But if he was so strong, then why did his future end up so terribly?"

 _ **This reality's "Shido" was scared and horrified by what he witnessed in my friends memories. He got it in his head that his mother abandoned him because he was abnormal, he thought himself a freak of nature. He kept everything to himself, only thing keeping him together from the horrors he knew were the Spirits he helped. Even then, he couldn't confide in them. Eventually, when Alfonso appeared, he realized his faults too late and suffered the consequences.**_

Shido's eyes widened. "...T-This is my fault."

 _ **What!? No! How the fuck did you even come to that conclusion!?**_

Shido was about to answer him when Oedon cut the young man off.

 _ **Nevermind, I just remembered that you a harem protagonist, you'll blame yourself for anything that indirectly involves you.**_

"H-Hey!" Shido yelled dejectedly.

Oedon laugh heartily. _**I'm just messing with you kid, it's one of your more endearing traits. Besides if Zach did blame you particularly for what happened, then you would get a Whirligig Saw turning your entrails into a horrible twisty twisting twist.**_

Despite the horror going through Shido's at the casual remark about the fate of his entrails, he had to know. "What in the world is a Whirligig Saw?"

 _ **Think of it like a huge saw blade on the end of a staff. He calls it the Giant Pizza Cutter of Doom.**_

Shido snickered. "Are you serious?"

 _ **Think that's bad? He yells MC Hammer whenever he lands a hit with the Boom Hammer.**_

A grin broke out on Shido's face. "Oh my god, stop it."

The young man noticed he was nearing a hospital, it was the perfect place to drop Kotori off while they fought whatever monster was trying to break the sky.

 _ **But if you're wondering the differences between this timeline and your timeline; Tohka never Inversed and we were able to seal Kurumi. That's about it.**_

Shido gave a grateful smile. "I'm glad that you two were able to save those them."

If Oedon had a body he would have smiled and shook his head.

 _ **Ah, don't worry about it kid. Now pick up the speed, that faster we get Kotori to safety the faster we can kick Alfonso's smug ass.**_

Shido grit his teeth at the name, he was too in the dark when it came to just _what_ Alfonso, as well as what Oedon and even his past self were. How in the world could he beat what he couldn't even begin to understand? Was it worth risking his own sanity for something that might not even work? At this point Shido was at a mental crossroad.

One way he could keep his sanity, he could fight to his last breath, doing piss all with what little fighting ability he had.

The other way, he could risk it all on one simple gambit. Risk his sanity, his life, maybe even his own humanity.

Shido sighed as he came to his decision.

His face was one of determination. "Oedon, I need you to tell me everything you can on Alfonso, and the other version of myself."

* * *

 **My POV**

 **BGM: NieR:Automata OST - Grandma (Destruction)**

I ran as fast as I could through the burning city, I had to, I had to get there before Oragami made the worst mistake of her life!

The asphalt road underneath me cracked with each mana enhanced step I made. Pain surged through my body as I kept using mana, this body wasn't use to handing mana, but I just needed to power through it. Besides, I'd been through _much_ worse in Yharnam.

I wasn't too sure on it, but it must have been a mildly comical sight to see a blue haired eleven year old running with enough force to break the ground it self.

That, or it was just another day in the world of anime.

I slammed my left hand into the asphalt, my fingers penetrated the ground as a hot knife through butter. My left leg bent back as I slid across the road as if I was drifting.

I kicked off to the left with a resounding boom, the asphalt _shattered_ under the sheer force I put it through.

I picked up speed as the sound of laser fire and destruction reached my ears.

I looked to my left, Origami was there, clad in her Astral Dress that looked almost like a wedding dress. A set of golden feathers surrounded her as she use them to fire energy blast at Phantom, who in question moved around the area like she was Speedy "Fucking" Gonzales.

I jumped to my left, running up one of the building's to my side. Once high enough I kicked off the building causing the wall the cave in, but with enough force to send me flying right into their fight. As my arc went downward I noticed something; a young Origami fleeing from the destruction with her parents.

Screw it, the fight can wait, I've got to get them out of here!

I rolled once I hit the ground and began sprinting once again.

Origami, who wasn't paying attention to where she was shooting at, shot an energy beam right in the direction of her parents.

 **BGM END**

Fortunately, I was able to get to them in time.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted as I pushed them out of the way.

Unfortunately, I took a fucking laser beam to my goddamn chest!

Fucking _really_ Origami!

This is the _second_ time you've shot me through the chest with a laser!

This is the worst game of laser tag EVER!

I coughed up blood as I hit the ground.

"Shido!" I heard her call out.

The _only_ good thing about this is that I can sing this: "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!"

I started laughing at my own joke and then hacked up more blood.

Pain surged through my body. "Oh god, it hurts to laugh."

The Spirit Origami looked at me wide eyed with concern and worry before noticing Phantom getting away.

She sent me one last concerned look as I got up before shooting off to find Phantom.

Origami's dad ran to my side as I got up from the ground.

"Hey, are you alright!?" he shouted.

The man looked like he was in his thirties, he wore a dark blue v-neck sweater with a white dress shirt underneath it and a pair of brown jeans. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

I gave him an irritated but pained look. "I got shot through the chest with a laser! What do you think!?"

The man sweat dropped, I guess he realized how stupid what he said was.

He helped me up to my feet, blue flames covered the hole in my chest healing the wound as I got up.

"I'm fine now, I can walk on my own." I said.

The man looked at me as if I grew a second head. "What are you talking about? There's a… hole… in your… chest."

He had his jaw dropped when he notice the fatal wound had disappeared.

"How?" he asked.

I gave a chuckle. "Let's just say I'm made of tougher stuff. Now enough talking, we've got to move before we get trapped in this fire!"

He nodded without question thankfully.

"Honey, it he alright?" I turned turned to his wife.

She was a few inches shorter than her husband, looked about the same age too. She had brown eyes and brown hair, which was styled in the stereotypical "Yo' mama gonna die!" anime fashion. She wore a white sweater, blue jeans, and for some reason, she wore a white apron.

"Don't worry, he's just a bit banged up." he replied, he turned back to me. "Come on let's get you out of here."

I nodded as we began to run.

"What's your name?" he asked was we ran.

"I'm Itsuka Shido." I answered. "You?"

"I'm Tobiichi Sora." he pointed to his wife. "This is my wife Hana." he pointed to his daughter. "And this is my daughter Origami."

I gave them a kind smile and nodded. "It's good to meet you."

I looked up into the sky, the crack were there again, and they were getting larger. Alfonso was getting closer.

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked.

"We're head to a nearby spacequake shelter, they're helping help took refuge from the fire." Sora explained. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a boy like you doing out here alone in this fire? Where are your parents?"

"I'm looking for them right now." I came up with it on the spot. "I was looking for them when I spotted you guys."

I nodded. "We should be getting close to the shelter soon, we'll help you look for you parents once we get there. They most likely took shelter as well."

As soon as Sora finished his sentence a shard of the sky fell.

 _ **Chicken Little**_ _be damned!_ I thought.

A few dark figures also fell out of the new hole in the sky. A few more noticeable bigger than the others.

It was just then that a certain scent hit my nose.

Coppery, like blood but not the same, yet oh so close. It wasn't something that you could put into words, you'd need to smell it for yourself. But it was a sent that all Hunters knew, it was something that we were trained to fight.

The Scourge of Beast.

"Hey, Sora, how close are we to the shelter?" I asked, a feeling of dread overlooming me.

"Um, about fifteen minutes." Sora answered. "Why?"

 **BGM: Bloodborne OST - Cleric Beast**

" _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ "

A horrible screech echoed throughout the burning city. It wasn't human, but at the same time it was. It was primal, screaming out for violence.

Next came what sounded like wolf howls, but bigger, much bigger.

But all of them called out for one particular thing.

They called out for blood.

I looked at Sora dead in the eyes. "We don't have fifteen minutes."

I saw a large dark figures in the night sky head towards our direction.

"What in the world was that!?" shouted Sora.

"Whatever it is, it's mean and is heading our way, run!"

With that said we ran as fast as we could, the ground shaking at times with whatever was following us.

As we ran I noticed a particularly large silhouette heading our way by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Sora, how far are we now!?" I shouted, this wasn't good, not good at all.

"We're almost there, just a few more block and then we're saf-"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The resulting crash sent the young Origami and I flying.

Luckily I was able to grab hold of her and take to brunt of our fall.

The two of us were fine, a few scrapes and some minor bruising.

The same could not be said for Sora and Hana.

The two of them had been crushed under the hand of the thing that crashed into the ground. Their blood was smeared onto the cracked asphalt.

With its distinct antlers and large left arm it was obvious what beast this was.

It was a Cleric Beast.

"Mom?… dad?..."

I turned to Origami, who was still in my arms.

One look at the devastated and horrified expression of her's while tears streamed down her face with no end was enough to break my heart.

"MOM! DAD!"

I grit my teeth in anger.

I refuse to let them get her too.

"Origami we have to go." I said.

But my words didn't reach the girl, it was as if she was in a trance, looking solely at the crushed form of her parents.

"ORIGAMI!" I shouted.

It snapped her out of her horror induced trance.

"We've got to get out of here, now!" I demanded.

" _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ " the Cleric Beast made another piercing screech.

Too late, it wanted to kill us next.

The sound of growls reached my ears, I looked around. We were surrounded, Wolf Beast cut off our every escape.

Alright change of plans.

"Origami, stand back." I told her, she reluctantly did as I said.

I'm going to have to fight our way out this mess.

Now a body like this won't stand a chance against Scourge Beast, and I don't have enough time to change into a Great One.

My Hunter form will do.

The beast growled in rage and fear as my eleven year old form was covered in pitch black smoke.

Good, they knew a predator when they saw one.

One of the Wolf Beast got cocky and lunged for Origami.

 _ ***BANG!***_

The beast slid harmlessly past Origami as blood from a bullet wound in it's head smeared on the road.

Origami stared at my smoke covered form in shock.

I swiped my hand through the air, dispersing the smoke, revealing my form.

I stood tall at a solid six foot two. I wore an open black trench coat hoodie over my red dress shirt. In my right hand was a Chikage and in my left was a Evelyn

"You alright?" I asked Origami, my voice much deeper than it was before.

The young girl nodded shakily.

I turned to the beasts. "Give me a minute."

I rushed the closest Wolf Beast and did an overhead slash with my Chikage. The Wolf Beast's head split in half.

I turned into black smoke as the Cleric Beast attempted to crush me where I stood, I reformed above the beast, and with a well timed quick draw, severed the beast's head from it's body. A Wolf Beast lunged at me as I fell, it's claws outstretched, drool flying out of it's mouth, ravenous hunger in its eyes.

It's like Yharnam all over again.

I twisted my body at an odd angle and with one precise slash, cut of all of it's legs at once.

I landed with a roll, the remaining Wolf Beasts rushed all at once.

But I was ready, my eyes were half lidded as if in a trance. The world was shut off from me, all that mattered was killing these beast as fast and efficiently as I could.

An upward slash, a beast split apart from shoulder to hip.

A pistol shot to the left, a beast stopped moving with a bullet hole right between the eyes.

A kick to the side, a beast got its neck broken.

Each move I made was precise, efficient, and most importantly lethal.

None of my prey would live through this night.

Before I knew it all the beast were dead, most in pieces.

 **BGM END**

Smirking at the carnage, these were just small fires, but the blood of my prey was still a welcomed sight.

"See, what did I tell you, just a minute."

I turned to where Origami was only to see that she wasn't there.

 _ ***Thump!***_

I heard a meaty thump to my left.

I turned to see Origami beating the Cleric Beast's head with a large piece of asphalt. Her hands were covered in it's blood and I could see numerous cracks on the skull.

Her face was contorted in a mixture of hatred and sorrow, a combination of emotions that I was all too familiar with.

Origami brought the chunk of asphalt up again with her arms and brought it back down with as much force as her small frame could.

 _ ***Crack!***_

The skull caved in slightly this time causing some more blood to splash on her clothes and face.

I frowned at the sight, it brought back some bad memories of Father Gascoigne. No kid should ever have to go through what she had to experience.

I guess in the end I failed again, didn't I?

She didn't even hear me walking as all of her concentration was on beating the beast that murdered her parents.

Origami raised her arms up once more and was about to swing down once more. I stopped her by gripping the chunk of asphalt with my hand, her head snapped in my direction. Her features were still twisted in rage and sorrow, but they softened when she saw my remorseful expression.

I crouched on my knee and hugged the poor girl, Origami held onto my coat for dear life as she sobbed her heart out.

"I know how you feel." I told her, I noticed more shards in sky began to fall along with more Scourge Beasts, and even some Lesser Great Ones.

"Origami, look at me."

She did as I asked, and looked me in the eyes with her tear filled ones.

"That anger you feel for these beasts, leave that to me and me alone, that ugly emotion for these creatures belongs only to a Hunter. Keep your tears, cherish your happiness and your smiles. Be someone your parents would be proud of." I glanced at the beasts falling from the sky and narrowed my eyes. "And in turn, you leave _them_ to me."

Origami looked at me with an unreadable expression, she threw herself into my chest, her tears started anew.

I had my answer when I felt her nod.

"Thank you, for trusting me." I said sincerely.

I snapped my fingers use my Arcane to put the sorrow filled girl to sleep. I picked her up and started making my way to the shelter myself, so I could drop her off somewhere safe.

I gave the crushed and bloody corpses of Sora and Hana one last look as well as a moment of silence before continuing on my way.

My thirty minutes were up, this was the present now, and I doubt Kurumi would be able to send me back another time after using Twelfth Bullet Yub Bet so soon.

Looking at the cracked sky, larger shards fell down revealing more of the black void behind the sky, the dark clouds in the sky began to drop rain into the burning city. Lighting and thunder boomed, but it showed a colossal silhouette in the void.

My face twisted into an ugly scowl.

There would be Hell to pay for this.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks mate!**

 **Bonestar: Damn straight!**

 **Artyom: Dreizehn: You can NEVER go wrong with Team Four Star.**

 **chainlinc3: Thanks man, for some reason I just like the idea of introducing a very dark series with a not so serious light hearted series and experimenting with how they would react to this complete contrast in worlds, but with my own twist on it.**

 **Jack555RIPper: My brother in arms, WE SHALL BEAT THIS LAZINESS!**

 **Supersairaptor: Glad to see you liking this dude!**

 **xanothos (Review 1): Just don't make any crop circles from those motherships.**

 **xanothos (Review 2): Don't worry my friend, it'll only get worse with time.**


	7. Living In The Past Part 3

**Chapter 6 Living In The Past Part 3**

"Hey Shido!" Kurumi yelled as she blew off the head of a Cleric Beast with one of her cannons. "Hey Shido!"

Said blue haired young man was using Sandalphon to slice the many Wolf Beast around him to pieces, he was also soaked due to the rain.

"What!?" Shido yelled, while easily slicing beasts to pieces.

"These cannons are amazing! Just one shot to the head and they _explode_!" the Spirit gushed.

Shido sighed as he dodged a swipe from a Darkbeast, he sliced off its electrically charged arm and stabbed Sandalphon through it's head.

Oedon had gave him exactly what he wanted, the knowledge of Yharnam and of his alternate self. He wasn't the same person after getting what he wanted, he knew things humanity would never be ready for.

Yharnam.

Old Blood.

The Hunters.

The Great Ones.

He was given knowledge of it all. Oedon even let him view the memories of his alternate self, Shido pitied him, truly he did. But it solidified one thing very clearly, the two of them were two completely different people, with two almost completely different sets of morals.

And after what he has happened in Yharnam, he couldn't blame his alternate self for some of the things he could and or would do.

Didn't mean that he was going to let his alternate self get away with it though.

But Shido knew it would be suicide to get in the way of the Good Hunter.

"Yeah, yeah, you have fun there Kurumi, just don't waste all of your quick silver bullets." Shido advised.

He sighed once more as Kurumi made countless clones of herself and rained down hot lead on the Scourge Beast below.

It was practically a one sided massacre.

But Shido knew. These beast were just cannon fodder. Disposable.

The real fight had yet to start.

 _ **Don't jinx it, you know Murphy's Law!**_

"That being said, it'll go wrong whether I was jinxing it or not." Shido said blandly.

Just as Shido said that, six large figures crash landed on the building near them.

The beings were like giant, grey, starved xenomorphs that had experienced tranquility with their six arms and also had spiky beehives for heads.

These were Amygdalas, these were Great Ones under the command of Alfonso.

 _ **OH WELL ISN'T THIS JUST LOVELY!? WHAT WONDERFUL GAME BALANCE YOU HAVE! VERY FAIR, I MUST SAY!**_

The army of Kurumis focused their fire on the Amygdalas, but it was to no avail.

Her bullets just bounced of the lesser Great Ones. One of their problems was that they were shooting everything but the weak points. The other was that guns weren't going to do anything against these monsters.

If it wasn't Quicksilver from Yharnam, then these bullets weren't worth shit against a Great One.

The "eyes" in the combs of the Amygdalas' heads protruded out as the front of the faces started glowing blue.

"Kurumi! We have to get out of here now!" Shido shouted desperately.

A clone of Kurumi appeared from the shadows, she grabbed him and flew him away above the buildings.

And just in time too.

The Amygdalas all fired a blue beam of energy at the same time, a deafening boom rang throughout the city.

When the smoke of the resulting blast cleared, it revealed that the area below them had been completely obliterated.

Not unlike a spacequake, only difference was that this one looked like it was scorched earth.

"Um, Shido, any ideas?" the clone of Kurumi nervously asked.

"Your bullets won't scratch these things. Tell the original to use the cannons on their head as close as she can get to them." Shido replied.

The clone nodded and dropped Shido off on a nearby building.

The young blue haired man watched in awe as the Amygdalas and the Kurumi army fought each other.

The Amygdalas shooting beams of energy into the night sky making it look like the most epic alien rave party on this side of the universe.

Shido snapped himself out of his daze and enhanced his body with mana in order to jump roof top to roof top.

 _ **You sure you can do this Shido?**_ Oden asked.

"Pffffft, no!" Shido landed on a rooftop with one of the Amygdalas. "But I'm gonna try 'cause I'm a brave boy!"

Shido rushed the single Amygdala, Sandalphon raised high.

Suddenly the Amygdala turned to him, it growled an unearthly sound that terrified the young man, yellow fluid leaked out of it's comb filled head as it stared into his eyes.

 _ **Not a brave enough boy for this!**_ Oedon shouted.

The Amygdala swung it's boney arm at Shido.

"Shit!" he shouted as the blow nearly knocked him off the building onto the ruined streets below.

Shido rolled out of the way as another of the Amygdala's arms, slammed into where he once was. He stabbed Sandalphon into it's gray hand, the Great One roared in fury and pain.

 _ **Finally he remembers that that thing's hands are it's weak point.**_ Odeon dead panned.

Shido groaned as he rid the sword out, blood splattering over him. "Hey! Cut me some slack here, this is the first time I've ever fought these things."

 _ **Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now pay attention to the fight in front of you dammit!**_

"Oh god!" Shido yelled as the dodged an energy beam fired by the furious Amygdala.

Shido then decided to complete keep his head in the fight from this point onward.

The Amygdala, getting tired of this fight, started swinging it's arms wildly in and attempt to hit crush Shido or knock him off of the building.

But Shido, with his mana enhanced senses, was able to bob and weave through the lesser Great Ones attacks, slashing and stabbing to the offending appendages when ever given the chance.

Blood fell from the Great One's mutilated appendages in waves.

After, thoroughly weakening the lesser Great One, Shido threw Sandalphon at it's head, embedding the blade into deformed skull. He jumped towards the Amygdala's head and grabbed Sandalphon's hilt and, with as much force as he could muster, ripped the sword out to the side of it's head, cutting it in half.

As Shido landed on the roof he noticed that he was covered in blood.

"Jesus, now I know how the other me feels when he goes hunting." Shido said as he tried to get the blood off of him to no avail, hopefully the rain would wash off most of the blood. "I wonder how Kurumi is handling them."

Shido looked at the army of Kurumis fighting the Amygdalas, only to find that all of the Amygdalas were dead, their heads splattered onto the roofs they were on.

Shido deadpanned. "Really? Really!? Dammit other me, why didn't you hand me the overpowered cannons!"

 _ **He didn't because you've got enough mana in you to cause a spacequake big enough to consume Japan.**_ Oedon explained.

Shido deadpanned. "Of course I'm that overpowered, how silly of me. I should have known since today is the only day I've had true control over the mana and Angels in my body." Shido scowled. "Yeah, fuck off Oedon."

 _ **You fuck off farther!**_

"You fuck the farthest off, how's Kotori!?"

 _ **She misses you!**_

"Yeah, cause she's awesome!"

 _ **Oh, my bad, I meant**_ _ **other**_ _**you.**_

Shido sighed. "Oedon, why do you have to go and crush my dreams?"

 _ **It's my job to crush Zach's dreams, and by extension, your's.**_ Oedon said joyfully. _**Except the Hunter's Dream, The Doll is going to have a field day with his candy ass when he gets back there.**_

"I'd pray for his safety, but I think he's got this." Shido said dryly.

 _ **Well, if a man can handle Lady Maria, he can handle almost any woman.**_ Oedon remarked just as dryly. _**On a side note, I think you're a bit fucked.**_

"Really? We've completely destroyed whatever Alfonso has thrown at us, I'm honestly starting to question how much of a threat this guy really is."

As soon as Shido finished his sentence, larger shards fell from the sky along with many, _many_ Amygdalas.

 _ **You just**_ _ **had**_ _**to tempt fate, didn't you?**_

Something else fell from the sky with them, something Shido couldn't quite make out. But it gave off a completely different feeling than the Amygdalas.

Shido noticed that Kurumi was next to him watching the unknown figure fall as well.

"Got any idea on what in the world that is?" Kurumi asked.

"These things aren't from our world." Shido stated.

"You know what I mean dammit!" Kurumi snapped.

Shido sighed. "I have no idea what that thing is. I pray we don't find out."

 **My POV**

"I have the strangest feeling that someone's about to tempt fate." I said as I chopped another Wolf Beast in half.

I had just dropped off Origami at the Spacequake shelter and was making my way to rendezvous with Shido and Kurumi.

I heard the sound of the wind thrashing wildly as an Amygdala crashed landed right in front of me, along with an army of Silverbeast.

I sighed in exasperation. "I don't have the fucking time for this!"

I sheathed my Chikage causing a splash of blood to erupt from the sheath, but instead of doing a quick draw with the blade, blood leaked out of the sheath, consuming the Chikage in it's entirety. The blood consume katana transformed into a eight foot polearm with a large brutal looking scythe blade on the top of it.

This took place in only three seconds.

I disappeared from where I stood leaving a gust of wind in my place.

I reappeared behind the army of beast and kin, my right arm outstretched holding my blood scythe.

The army behind me burst into a pile of limbs and blood, dead before they could even mutter a pitiful whimper.

"I don't have time for small fires." I said coldly.

I took off sprinting, shattering the asphalt beneath me.

Each beast that got in my way meet the same fate as the last.

Killed, in one clean slice.

No wasted movement, no grace, no showing off.

Only a rapidly raising body count.

I jumped off the ground and landed on the rooftops above and started sprinting once again, free running from rooftop to rooftop.

I looked to my left and saw an army of Kurumis versus an army of Amygdalas, countless lasers lit up the night sky of the blazing city.

I stared blankly at the scene.

"If I didn't know any better I would have considered the Amygdalas the Great Ones of Shoop Da Whoop."

I was about to set in and take the Amygdalas out myself, but to my surprise, Kurumi systematically blew off the heads of the Amygdalas with the cannons I gave her.

And turns out Shido killed one too!

Good on him.

I honestly thought he was going to be cannon fodder.

I'll give him a Beast Cutter and a pat on the back for a job well done… And maybe a book on how to not get killed on nearly _every_ date he's been on.

I noticed more shards of the sky fell as more Amygdalas and one particular figure fell as well.

A scowl made it's way onto my face as I watched it fall.

I knew that one particularly well.

Fucker killed Tohka, Origami, and Yoshino in my original timeline.

 _ **Looks like Alfonso brought his favorite pet out to play.**_ Oden said within my head.

Oedon's voice calmed my nerves down a little. Now wasn't the time for me to lose control of my emotions just yet.

 _Alfonso is gonna be my new punching bag when I get there._

I gripped the blood scythe in my hands hard enough to cause my knuckles to pop.

You're right Odeon, this one is just an appetizer for a much bigger prey.

 _ **Oh, don't let me stop you from your hunt. Go on, kill some more beast, it's for your own good.**_

With blinding speed I moved across the rooftops in a black and red blur.

A Blood-Starved Beast climbed onto the rooftop I was currently on. I slide on the ground as it lunged for me, as I slid past it I positioned the blade of my scythe on the beast's left shoulder, with my momentum I held the scythe with both hands and swung the symbol of death.

The beast was split apart from shoulder to crotch.

I payed the kill no mind as I keep moving.

"...The Hunt." I said to myself as I mercilessly diced another beast to pieces.

Yes, this is a hunt.

Something I remember oh so clearly.

Something I remember oh so fondly.

My eyes narrowed as I rushed to where the flames flared the brightest.

Alfonso wasn't going anywhere, in fact, it would still take him some time to break the barrier between timelines.

A bloodthirsty psychotic smile made it's way onto my face.

I had time to _kill_.

 **With Shido and Kurumi**

Shido and Kurumi stared wide eyed at the black and red blur that cut beast apart like a thousand degree knife through butter.

"What is that?" Kurumi asked.

 _ **Oh, that's Shido.**_ Oedon answered.

"But I'm right here." Shido said confused.

 _ **I meant the**_ _ **other**_ _**Shido.**_

"Ah," Kurumi made a short sound. "That's going to get confusing, we'll need to give them nicknames."

 _ **Well we could just nickname the one here "Canon".**_

"Why "Canon"?" Shido asked.

 _ **Because you come from the original "canonical" universe of this specific reality. You're the "you" that would exist without any alterations and or changes to the timeline. So, if we were talking about an anime or some shit,**_ Oedon snickered at the irony. _**You would be considered canon.**_

"When you put it like that, I guess it works." Shido said, agreeing to the nickname.

"Well, glad that's settled." Kurumi said, then she raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. "Guys?"

" _ **Yeah?**_ " Canon and Oedon said in unison.

"Is that a giant wave of blood following Shido?" Kurumi asked point at the aforementioned blood wave.

Canon blinked a few times and took a long hard look at the sight. "I believe so."

 _ **Ah, I'll explain that. Your Friendly Neighborhood Good Hunter over there had the amazing idea of combining Bloodtinge abilities with Arcane and seeing what happened. The results were as followed: The blood of his prey becomes his weapon, the more blood he spills the bigger the wave that follows him, and he can manipulate this wave in any way he sees fit. Usually he changes it into volley of blades, or a giant weapon.**_

"That's awesome!" Kurumi exclaimed. "You sure he isn't a Spirit?"

 _ **Sweetie, he's the god of Calamity, he a bit above being classified as a Spirit. But, on another note, with a Bloodwave that big, he's planning on curb stomping and humiliating the one he's after.**_

"Who's he going after?" Canon asked.

 _ **The guy that killed Tohka, Origami, and Yoshina.**_

Canon's eyes darkened a few shades.

"I'm getting in on this." he said as he started running from rooftop to rooftop, Kurumi following close behind.

 _ **Canon, don't! If you interrupt Zachary's fight, he'll go after you next, and we both know you won't win that fight. After everything he's been through, you have no right to take this away from him.**_

Canon gripped Sandalphon hard enough for his knuckles to pop, the blade glowed along with his anger. He gave the sword a hard horizontal slash, a sharp, crescent shaped energy beam came out of the sword, cutting through buildings and beast alike.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then!?" he shouted.

Canon noticed that he had been using a lot more vulgar language lately, yeah his counterpart and Oedon were horrible influences on him.

 _ **What you should do is get a lawn chair, some popcorn, a stiff drink or maybe some CoCa cola, and watch the fucking show. It's going to be a slaughter.**_

"I could go for some popcorn right about now." Kurumi said.

Canon sighed. "Fine, I don't like it, but we'll watch." he shook his head in disapproval. "Where the hell are we even going to find popcorn."

 _ **There's a movie theater a few blocks away.**_ Oedon stated.

"Convenient." Canon deadpanned.

 **My POV**

That bastard was almost in my sights, the Bloodwave behind me was growing by the second, seriously, it was two stories high!

I hadn't even pulled this shit off in Yharnam, usually everything was dead by the time I got it to about ten feet high.

I don't even consider ten feet to be the deep end! Fuck this adult swim bullshit!

A bloodthirsty grin made it's way onto my face when I noticed the source of the flames in this party of the city were on the other side of the building in front of me.

I started sprinting much faster than before, the asphalt under my feet shattering with each step.

I jumped up eight feet into the air, and dropkicked the building in front of me.

The first floor of the building practically exploded due to the sheer force I was out putting with that kick

But despite impacting with solid concrete, my momentum didn't slow stop or slow down at all. Using the large Bloodwave I created, I pushed myself as hard as I could with it.

An ear shattering boom echoed throughout the city, I had caused a sonic boom.

I was moving so fast that the debris that had made made during the first kick was moving slow in comparison.

I moved through the build so fast the the only thing you could see was a black and red streak through the air.

It was ridiculous.

Not as ridiculous as this!

"Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me," I sang loudly as my feet impacted the skull of the large beast in front of me.

I looked almost exactly like a Cleric Beast, with the exception that is was the size of a three story building...and made of bone and fire.

 _ **Flashback Third Person POV**_

 _A blazing inferno was all that Shido could see, Sandalphon was in his right arm, said arm had been burned and charred beyond recognition._

 _He didn't see it coming, honestly, no one did._

 _One minute they were defending themselves from Origami whom had recently turned into a Spirit._

 _Next minute however, the sky itself had literally shattered._

 _And then a monster from Shido's nightmares appeared._

 _A beast made of charred bone and fire._

 _Origami was the first to fall, caught off guard by the appearance of the nightmarish beast she was grabbed and slammed into the ground over and over again. Each slam resulting in an explosion of fire, each slam resulted in the poor girl's agonizing screams. By the time the monster was done with Origami, she had been turned into ashes._

 _Tohka fell next, Sandalphon was next to useless against the monster, the only thing that would be able to help her would be her Demon King. Unfortunately, while she was close to Inversing, the monster ended up punching Sandalphon through her chest, her death was the quickest of the three._

 _Yoshino was the last to fall, she wasn't even given a chance to fight back before the fiery monster bit a chunk out of her chest cavity, she was sent into shock due to the intense pain. Smaller wolf-like monsters ripped her to shreds as Shido helplessly watched._

 _Shido himself tried to fight back, truly he did. But he couldn't do a thing to the monster._

 _It grabbed him by the arm and began to slowly roast it, seemingly grinning as the young man screamed in agony._

 _But for whatever reason, it let him go, and disappeared in an inferno, leaving Shido in now the now destroyed section of the city, sobbing at the loss of loved ones._

 _ **End Flashback**_

This was Laurance, the First Vicar, someone that Alfonso had turned into a Great One.

Surprisingly, my momentum was stopped once I impacted Laurance, my boots sunk into his skull slightly, leaving a multitude of cracks.

I bent my legs to absorb the impact, and then I kicked off Laurance's skull as hard as I could.

The results were very much satisfying.

Laurance screeched loudly as he was sent flying the multiple buildings, seemingly without end.

I honestly gave no fucks about property damage.

"Florence!" I shouted the nickname I gave him. "It's been so long!"

" **KALAMEET!"** I heard the bastard shout.

I saw a fire explosion a quarter mile away.

Laurence leaped out of the fire and into the sky like a shooting star, and landed right in front of me like a meteor, creating an explosion that made a crater twenty blocks wide.

But luckily, me being me, I tanked it.

He growled as his burning fiery eyes looked into mine, his large left arm slammed next to me, making another, smaller explosion.

I dusted off some debris on my shoulder.

"You gonna keep blowing hot air, Florence, or are you going to say something?" I said condescendingly.

" **My name is Laurence!"** he shouted in my face.

"Yeah, and I'm _really_ broken up about that." I said sarcastically. "It's just that every time you open your mouth, all I can hear is 'Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!' and it's kind of distracting you know."

" **I will turn your bones to ashes, you-!"**

I cut him off by kicking him in the chin, effectively shutting him up.

There's only so much bullshit I can stand spewing out of someone's mouth.

"Whatever you say man." My eyes gleamed with sadistic glee. "You asked for it."

 **With "Canon" and Kurumi**

Both Kurumi and Shido were on the rooftop of a nearby building, sitting down on lawn chairs with buckets of popcorn and cups of soda.

 _God bless free refills,_ Canon thought.

Kurumi wore 3D glasses.

"Wow," Kurumi said. "This is going to be _really_ violent, isn't it?"

 _ **You...you have no god damned idea.**_ Oden confirmed.

Kurumi raised an eyebrow at Shido's change in appearance. "So, is that like his true form or something?"

Canon turned to her. "Kurumi, that isn't even his final form."

Kurumi shrugged. "He looks really edgy. I thought that I was edgiest thing around."

 _ **Kurumi, one does not simply go to Yharnam without getting an**_ _ **edge**_ _**in life.**_ Oden said mischievously.

"Boo!" Kurumi and Canon exclaimed.

 _ **Ha! Ha! Haha...Fuck you it was funny!**_

"It _really_ wasn't." Canon said.

 _ **Say that again and I'll subject you to Zach's internet history.**_

Canon paled. "It's the most fucking hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

 _ **You're god damn right it is.**_

"Shush!" Kurumi said. "It's starting."

Canon and Oedon brought their attention back the fight between Shido and Laurance.

 **My POV**

" **Insolent worm! Lord Alfonso will reward me greatly for presenting him your ashes."** the beast made of fire and bone exclaimed.

I sighed.

 _Doesn't this guy know how to close his..._

" **I will end you and your insolent pathetic friends ag-"**

I cut him off by punching him in his ribcage. I grinned as the satisfying cracks reached my ears.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked with a shit-eating grin on my face. "Couldn't quite make it out."

Laurence coughed out magma from his mouth as my fist kept going further into his chest cavity.

" **Stop fisting me!"** Laurence shouted in pain.

"Okay." I said simply, with a smug look on my face.

I quickly retracted my fist from his chest with a gut wrenching crunch and squish.

" **HURRGH! Not all at once!"** he screamed while holding his broken rib cage. " **Just...can I...have a minute?"**

"Sure you can." I said in a way that sounded like a particular karate hobo's signature move.

" **Well, thank you. That's apprecia-"**

I uppercutted him, cutting him off mid sentence, sending him flying through the air. Grabbing him by his foot, I slammed him into the ground, making the asphalt cave in the shape of his body.

"Come on and slam! And welcome to the jam!" I sung.

I looked right in Laurence's burning eyes. "You want to know why Queen Annalise calls me Freeza, bitch?"

" **N-No, I don't want to kno-"**

I gave him a sadistic smile.

"Cause I be the coldest motherfucker in the neighborhood."

 **With "Canon" and Kurumi**

"Well." Canon swallowed a mouthful of popcorn. "This is an entirely underwhelming battle so far."

 _ ***Punch!***_

" **Ow, fuck!"** Laurence yelled in pain.

"If you can call it that," Kurumi shrugged. "I'd label this the 'Comedy' genre."

 _ ***Slap!***_

" **Did you just s** _ **lap me**_ **!?"** Laurence shouted in outrage.

"Bitch, I might have!" Hunter Shido playfully glared at him.

" **I WILL REND THE FLESH FROM YOUR-"**

Canon raised an eyebrow. "Some sense of humor you've got."

" **WAIT, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!"**

"Oh, really? Let's test that theory!" Hunter Shido said gleefully.

 _ ***Crack!***_

" **BY ALFONSO, WHY!?"**

 **My POV**

"Is that Alfonso?" I said with a surprised look.

" **WHERE!?"** Laurence shouted and then looked behind him.

Whilst he was distracted, I reared my foot back. And with the most powerful kick I could deliver in the current form, I kicked him right between the legs. The resulting force of the kick was enough to shatter the asphalt within fifty feet.

The ensuing high-pitched roar echoed across space, I'm pretty sure. Even Alfonso, in all his bastard glory, screw his pitiless soul, probably pitied him at that moment.

"Oh, no, that's just a dick," I shrugged. " _Looked_ enough like Alfonso."

Laurence fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

 **With "Canon" and Kurumi**

Canon had his legs clenched. He looked to where Kurumi was sitting.

 _She_ had her legs clenched.

"Even _I_ felt that," Kurumi winced.

 **My POV**

"Aw, sweetie, it was only just a lovetap." I said with such a smug face that even the Wendy's Girl would be proud of me.

"Welp, as fun as this is, I have shit to do. I think Tohka, Origami, and Yoshino are satisfied with the amount of suffering you've gone through."

I raised my hand in the air and manipulated the mana in my body to create an Angel. In a flash of light a particular broadsword was in my hand, a black hilt, golden ornate crossguard, and a large blade with blue markings on it.

In my hand was Sandalphon.

Laurence chuckled at the sight of the sword despite the pain.

" **Oh, you're still stuck on their deaths, aren't you?"** Laurence said mockingly. " **You know, the one thing I don't get about you is why do you care about them?"**

My brows furrowed. "What are you on about?"

" **You were stuck in the subconscious of some kid until recently, you've got no obligation to him or any of the people Lord Alfonso and I have killed. After all, we did all of this to free you."**

"Free me?"

" **Yes! You were to join us under the rule of Lord Alfonso!"**

My eyes widened as the realization hit me.

 _ **So, we've finally got a motive. He's been killing people from alternate realities and sending them to different versions of Yharnam to create an army of Great Ones loyal to him,**_ Oedon said.

That _fucker_ wants to enslave me!?

 _That's_ what this is all about!?

I slashed Sandalphon down on Laurence. It didn't do much damage, after all, beings of Old Blood prove to be particularly resilient to Spirit Mana. But the slash did, however, leave a rather satisfying crunch on impact.

Sandalphon wasn't going to be good for cutting, but I'd be damned if I didn't say it could be a great baseball bat substitute.

I struck Laurence with Sandalphon again and again, my anger growing with each strike.

My anger grew with each time the thought played through my head.

" _He wanted to enslave me!?"_

I was so caught up in trying to beat Laurence into a bloody paste (with what was the equivalent to a soup spoon to the fiery Great One) that I didn't notice Sandalphon being engulfed in a black and purple aura.

I did, however, take notice when Sandalphon started cutting into Laurence's shoulder like a hot knife through butter, getting a roar of pain from the Great One.

Sandalphon had changed, it was a single edged sword now, black, with a purple edge, circuit-like lines running across the blade and crossguard with purple mana running through them.

I held Nehema in my hands, a Demon King.

" **W-What!? Lord Alfonso said we were immune to mana!"** Laurence shouted in shock.

I smirked. "I guess he didn't know about the Demon Kings then. Thanks for the tidbit of info. But to answer your question, of course you're immune to Mana, beings of Old Blood aren't affected by it for the most part. Well, unless we inverse the Mana, that is. You see, the inversed version of Mana has a rather peculiar effect. It's unstable, being directly taken from the space between dimensions. In other words, I'm drawing mana _directly_ from the source of all spacequakes, a phenomenon that even beings of Old Blood such as we aren't immune to!"

" **You son of a bitch!"** Laurence snarled, but surprisingly he calmed himself down rather quickly. " **But, you still haven't answered me yet. Why do you even care?"**

I decapitated Laurence with a quick slash of Nehema, the magma that flowed through his veins spilled out onto the road.

I looked at the corpse with almost dead eyes as the cold rain pelted me without stop.

"Who knows? I'm not even too sure myself," I said coldly.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses**

 **Bonster: Bloodborne is as much a tragedy as it is a horror after all.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks mate!**


	8. Living In The Past Part 4

**Chapter 8: Living In The Past Part 4**

The sky completely shattered and white otherworldly light spilled from the void inside. The sight looked as if heaven had opened up it's gates for those below it. To take the mortals to paradise.

Phantom had done as Shido asked of her, _no one_ would know what happened this night.

Not the media, not Ratatoskr, and _certainly_ not DEM.

She looked at the spectacle in awe and fear, the phenomenon before her felt... _wrong_.

Something like this shouldn't be _happening_ , it shouldn't be _possible_ , It shouldn't _exist_!

She knew that her train of thought might be hypocritical since the other spirits and herself weren't truly native to the world, but they were connected to it through the dimensional planes.

The spirits were in fact a natural existence in this world.

Spacequakes were in fact natural phenomenon that happen due to a spirit entering this dimensional plane.

But here she was, looking at the very fabric of space and time being _shattered_ into pieces.

"You and Shido are like this... _thing_?" Phantom asked Oedon, her voice barely a whisper.

 _ **Yes, but less pretentious...and ugly.**_ Oedon admitted. _**He's like a rainbow...of ugly.**_

Phantom raised an unseen eyebrow. "Does he really look _that_ bad?"

 _ **Define "look," because he can literally kill mortals with how ugly he is. He's like the Ugly Barnacle.**_

"The what?" Phantom's expression morphed into confusion.

 _ **I don't know. I saw it in Zach's...**_

"Who?"

 _ **Shido.**_

"Which one?"

 _ **Shut up! The point is, I saw it in**_ **my host's** _ **memory and it had "ugly" in front of it, so I assumed it was applicable. Ah, yes. "He was**_ **so** _ **ugly that everyone died. The End." How fitting for Alfonso. The fucker.**_

"You really have a hate-boner for him, don't you?"

 _ **Define "hate-boner," because I don't have the physical form required for an erection...DAMMIT, ZACH! SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE!**_

"What was that all about?"

 _ **He just called me, and I quote: a "poor, poor soul." We'll see who the poor soul is when you get one of those while speaking to a crowd there, bucko.**_

"Enough! What in the actual _fuck_ is going on here!?"

 _ **Alfonso is here. It's about to get...ugly, like fifty different**_ **shades** _ **of ugly.**_

"We get it. You love to say the word 'ugly.'"

 _ **I also like the word Alien!**_

"Can you stop and just tell us what his arrival means?"

 _ **It means ugly. What else do you need to know?**_

"What _is_ Alfonso?"

 _ **You totally walked into me responding with "ugly" again. But besides that, he's a Great One.**_

"A what?"

 _ **Ever read a book by H.P. Lovecraft?**_

"A few, why?"

 _ **Great Ones are like the Old Ones and Outer Gods, and Alfonso is the most powerful one we've ever encountered. They're also ugly. And they're not from Earth so they're technically Aliens. Ayy Lmao.**_

"Ugh! Stop fapping to your own vocabulary!" Phantom exclaimed.

 _ **Can't fap without an erection! Checkmate!**_ Oedon retorted gleefully.

"So, is Shido also...ugly…and an alien?"

 _ **Well, Shido's technically an alien, but he was originally human. He's originally from a parallel version of Earth.**_

"I thought he was from the future?"

 _ **He's from both! Do I have to explain**_ **everything** _ **to you!? Space Christ!**_

"Fine, just get to the point."

 _ **Ah yes, let me continue to explain fucking everything to you…**_

"You listen here, you little shi-"

 _ **For you see! Alfonso is a Great One that is possibly trillions of years old, and has the ability the turn entire universes into his "Dream" in turn he basically becomes God. He is the Great One of the concept of Subjugation, and thrives off of being religiously praised.**_

"Well, this should be easy since no one is this world worships him, nor do they even know about him."

 _ **All of his worshipers are Great Ones.**_

Phantom's eyes widened. "T-That's bad."

 _ **You have no idea...and he's ugly.**_

* * *

 **My POV**

The rain fell down harder as I stared at Laurence's corpse, to warm rain soaked me to the bone.

Why _do_ I care?

Why _do_ I feel such responsibility towards the spirits?

I gripped Nehema harder as I tried to find the answer.

"Shido!"

I glanced to the right to see Shido and Kurumi running towards me.

'Canon' Shido looked at Nehema in shock and slight fear. "H-How on the earth did you get that!?"

I sighed. "Remember Shido, Spirits and intern, their Angels, go inverse when they experience enough negative emotions."

 _ **And with you being a Hunter, that's a given,**_ I heard Oedon say.

 **BGM: Nier: Automata - Dark Colossus (Kaiju)**

Before I had any chance to contemplate or for Shido and Kurumi to ask questions, the sky shattered right before us, golden light spewed from the broken sky.

"W-What the hell is that!?" Kurumi shouted.

I grit my teeth at the sight before me. "...Alfonso."

I had absolutely no time to waste. I used Quickening in order to get out of the area faster, I turned into black smoke and embers as I moved faster than I had any right to from the streets to the rooftops, moving as fast as I could to the nearest skyscraper.

As I ran from rooftop to rooftop, using Quickening to move at an even faster pace, I heard Shido's and Kurumi's cries for me to slow down.

I couldn't slow down.

I _wouldn't_ slow down.

I _refuse_ to slow down!

My prey is right in front of me!

He's not invincible.

He's vulnerable!

He can bleed.

He. Can. _DIE!_

I took out the Holy Moonlight Sword from the Hunter's Dream as I finally reached the nearest skyscraper. Its blade glowed a beautiful green eldritch light.

My body was a streak of green and dark purple energy as I ran up the skyscraper.

Nothing was going to stop me from reaching my target.

As I ran up the skyscraper at blinding speeds a group of Celestial Emissaries landed on the side of the building, using Arcane to stick to the building.

The giant blue stereotypical alien creatures narrowed their eyes threateningly at me.

"I am not in the mood for this shit right now!" I growled out.

I poured mana and arcane into the respective weapons making them hum with power.

I grit my teeth in pain as I channeled mana and arcane into my legs.

It was the first time that I had ever tried to combine the two different energies, this body may have adapted well to using mana and arcane separately, but surprisingly the two energies were able to successfully combine.

The results were agonising, my legs felt like they were torn apart, but very much worth the effort.

I shot up the skyscraper breaking the sound barrier immediately, the glass underneath me shattered as I moved.

As I past the Celestial Emissaries, I crossed my arms and slashed, nothing happened at first but when I reached the top of the building they fell off in a pile of blood and severed limbs.

Just as I landed on the top of the skyscraper, I summoned Nehema's throne and sat there, waiting for Alfonso, his ass was grass and I was the lawnmower.

A figure descended from the golden light of the shattered sky, it was thirty two stories tall. The descent itself was the picture of grace; no mortal worldly being could ever hope to match it. It was wrapped in what I could only describe as a mockery of angel wings. They were more bones and stripes of flesh with feathers here and there than actual wings.

The mere presence of the being would have been enough to drive a man to madness, but it was taken a step further.

Its presence _demanded_ worship.

I scoffed at the thought. There was no force on Heaven, Earth, or Hell that would make me even consider worshiping this _thing._

The being stopped just about one story above the ground.

In a sudden movement, it's wings spread in a loud torrent of air. The buildings, cars, anything and everything near it was torn asunder as if a category five hurricane had passed through the city.

Its head reminded me of a xenomorph from the Alien movies, a sickly shade of white, but it had aguilar backwards facing horn like protrusion on the sides of its head, the back of it's head was in the form of a crown-like crest. The top of it's head had jewel like orbs protruding from it, they were eyes, seven in total, each a different color. It's mouth had no lips, or any flesh on its jaw, just bone and tendons that showed rows of needle like teeth.

His body from the neck down was a complete monstrosity, faces were _fused_ into his chest, some of them human some of them looked as if they were other Great Ones, the expressions on the faces varied - different states from joy to despair. His arms were thin and boney, tubes curved from the humerus to the shoulder blades, as if it were biomechanical in some way, it's boney hands ended in long jagged metal claws, the tips were rusted and bloodstained.

It didn't have any legs, they were just a mass of black and white tentacles...and if I weren't so pissed I would have made an innuendo about that considering where I was in the world.

All of its eyes were trained on me as its mouths opened to speak.

 **BGM END**

" **Tell me, are you that** _ **oh so poor boy**_ **that I broke, or are you the one I came for?"** It said, its voice stuck in a perpetually joyful tone.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled. "Wow, I thought that you looked bad when I was stuck within Shido, Alfonso, but _you_ , sir, _YOU_ are one _ugly_ mother fucker. And what kind of name is Alfonso for a Great One?"

 _ **Oh, sure,**_ Oedon said _._ _ **But**_ **I** _**don't get to say "ugly."**_ **That's** _**certainly fair to me.**_

Alfonso looked slightly surprised. " **Oh, is that Oedon? I thought he tried to fuse** _ **completely**_ **with your mind in order to give you a chance at beating me. I suppose he only really has half a brain, after all, seeing as he didn't really do** _ **that**_ **right."**

 _ **Fuck yourself, shameless Cthulhu knockoff!**_ Oedon practically flipped Alfonso the bird as he roared his retort.

" **At least I** _ **can**_ **fuck myself, mister formless god."** Alfonso sneered.

 _ **Dammit, even**_ **you're** _**pointing that out!**_ Oedon exclaimed.

"Wow, Alfonso, if you wanted to have a dong-measuring competition with a Great One, you must have picked the world's cruelest handicap." I remarked.

Alfonso grinned. " **There's that snark I grew familiar with as I watched your journey through Yharnam. It really** _ **is**_ **you."**

I frowned. "Who the fuck else would I be?"

Alfonso shrugged. " **I thought maybe someone competent."**

"And I was expecting someone who wouldn't make my eyes bleed."

One of Alfonso's many eyes twitched. " **Now, now, is that any way to treat your king, Kalameet?"**

I scowled. "You are _not_ my king!"

" **Come now Kalameet, your place is among your brethren,"** Alfonso looked at his surroundings in in disgust. " **Not with these...pathetic creatures."**

"I refuse." I stated.

" **You're testing my patience, Kalameet."** Alfonso growled out. " **Oh! I get it now! You're attached to those worms that I killed."**

He started laughing. It was a horrible sound that grated on my ears.

" **That's rich! But here's a question for you: why do you even care? You were trapped in that pathetic child's mind, and all I did was free you. Is that any way to repay your savior?"**

Why do I care?

Why the _fuck_ do I care!?

And it was at that moment that it hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I walked out of the Grand Cathedral in Cathedral Ward, heavily limping along the way, I was wearing the iconic Hunter Set, my Evelyn in it's holster. In my right hand was a Chikage, I got it after becoming a Vile Blood. I straight up cheesed my way to Chainhurst Castle by jumping over the fence in Central Yharnam._

 _I love not having invisible walls._

 _Annalise was very grateful to me for killing Martyr Logarius, but she nearly went into complete despair when I explained to her why she couldn't give birth to the child of a Great One._

 _She cheered up after I spent a good deal of time with her, just to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid._

 _In my left hand was the leg of a corpse that I was now dragging._

 _It was covered in blood, riddled with bullet wounds, had a fist size hole in its chest, and was almost completely bisected from shoulder to hip._

 _Not that I was in any better condition, I was covered in even more blood than the corpse. I had been run through with a sword a few dozen times, and I walked with a limp due to my left leg being riddled with holes._

 _I would bleed out soon enough, and then I would be back in the dream._

 _The corpse had an iron helmet with no holes for the eyes for mouth, it wore silver gauntlets and grieves, a black feathered cloak covered most of it's body._

 _This was the Bloody Crow of Chainhurst, a hunter gone mad with bloodlust._

 _I threw the corpse down the stone stairs. A meaty squelch was made on contact with the cold stone. A cruel smirk etched itself onto my face as I watched the corpse continuously fall down to stairs._

 _A voice came from my right._

" _Don't you ever listen to your elders?" It was feminine, obviously old, and laced with copious amounts of irritation. "No matter. I suppose you did save my life."_

 _I turned to my right, she was wearing a plague doctor mask and a feathered cloak just like the Blood Crow's._

 _This was Eileen The Crow, Hunter of Hunters._

 _And she was heavily injured._

" _Stop giving me shit, old lady, I came out alive in the end." I said just as irritably. "Now stop talking, I've got a lot of Blood Vials left, you'll be fine."_

 _Though my left leg was in agony, I sucked it up and knelt down, taking a few vials from my pocket._

" _I don't seem too apt for this life anymore..." she said, her voice growing weaker. "My glory days were long ago now."_

 _I stabbed one of the vials into her leg, but for some reason it blood wasn't working. She wasn't healing._

 _She was too far gone to be saved._

" _Hmmm, I know..." she handed me a badge, her badge, the Crow Hunter Badge. "Here, for you. This too is hunters' work, but it bears no honor. A burden you may choose to carry. The decision is yours alone."_

 _I panicked, I couldn't let her die._

 _I_ _ **refused**_ _to let her die!_

" _Ahh, my eyes grow heavy..." she weakly said. "Let me rest a while..._

" _Shut up!" I shouted. "You're going to make it through this, I'll take you to Iosefka Clinic, there has to be something I can use to stabilize your condition."_

 _I kept stabbing the Blood Vials into her despite them not doing anything. I was desperate, before I knew it I had used every single Blood Vial I had on hand._

 _She looked at me, in pity or in awe I didn't now._

 _She weakly brought her hand up to her mask and took it off, showing the withered and scarred old face behind it with long snow white hair._

 _She gave me a warm grateful smile. "You...have a heart of...gold, Zachary...don't...let them...take it...from...you."_

 _Her eyes closed, she stopped breathing._

 _She was dead._

 _I let out a shuddering sigh as I sat on the stairs, looking down at Cathedral Ward below me._

 _A few tears escaped my eyes._

" _It always ends like this."_

* * *

I gripped the armrest of the throne hard enough to cause a web a cracks through the structure.

" _You...have a heart of...gold, Zachary."_

Those words will stay with me until the day I die.

I'm the god of calamity after all, am I really such a decent person?

* * *

 _Everyone was dead or dying, in Kotori's case, she was dying in the arms of her brother, Shido._

" _This is my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." the blue haired young man said over and over again as he sobbed._

 _All of the Spirits were dead,_ _ **every**_ _last Spirit besides Kotori was dead, and she was about to join them._

 _There wasn't any changing that fact._

 _Kotori, despite the pain, raised her hand and cupped Shido's face._

" _Stop apologizing Onii-chan, smile for me, smile for me one last time." she said as blood leaked out of the side of her mouth._

 _Shido knew that there was no way Kotori could survive this. She was out of mana, completely spent. Her regeneration wouldn't work anymore._

 _Shido couldn't do anything at all to help her, so he did the only thing he could. He gave her the most warm and loving smile he could muster._

" _Thank you." she said, through the pain, her eyes started to close._

" _I'm sorry, Kotori, I'm so, so sorry." Shido started again._

" _Stop it already. I guess you always will be my idiot brother until the end." Kotori croaked out, and started coughing up blood._

" _Kotori!" Shido exclaimed._

 _Kotori's voice was getting weaker rapidly. "Stop...blaming yourself...this isn't...your...fault."_

* * *

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **BGM: Date A Live OST - Hanten Tohka**

Your fault.

Your fault.

Your fault.

Your fault!

 **Your fault!**

 **Your fault!**

 **Your fault!**

 _ **YOUR! FAULT!**_

Getting up from the throne I grit my teeth.

I _hated_ that blue haired bastard that trapped me inside of his subconscious all because he was a little fucking spooked by reality!

I couldn't tell my actions from his, his emotions from mine, his _thoughts_ from mine.

I don't think anyone could even comprehend what kind of Hell that's like.

But the worst part was the he had the _fucking AUDACITY_ to let _OUR family and loved ones_ die on his fucking watch!

But can't fault him for just that alone.

I glared at the disgusting creature in front of me. An ugly snarl on my face, my eyes red with pure rage and contempt.

Because I brought this fucker to us.

But you, Shido, you didn't have the balls to do what needed to be done.

I guess in the end I'm cleaning up after _your_ fucking mess in the end.

The dark throne behind me broke apart into pieces and converged onto Nehema, in a few seconds Nehema had turned into something that could hardly be called a sword. It was more like a giant oversized iron bar, sharp enough to cut through almost anything. The most notable features on the massive blade were the red glowing lines and the tip of the blade the resembled the head of a shark or dragon.

This is Paverschlev.

" **Impressive toy Kalameet."** Alfonso said sarcastically. " **Do you honestly wish to fight me? Your king, your god?"**

"I'm not here to fight you." I said, my voice eerily calm. "I'm here to kill you."

I raised up Paverschlev and gathered monstrous amounts of inversus mana into the blade, I swung the blade down, sending a gargantuan wave of inverse mana towards Alfonso.

Alfonso smiled condescendingly. " **Oh that's adorab-OH SHIT!"**

The wave a inverse mana hit him dead on, the power behind it was enough the wipe mountains of the face of the planet. And now nearly an entire section of the city was now scorched earth.

My eyes widened as a certain scent hit my nose.

"Huh, what's that smell?" a grim, sadistic grin made it's way onto my face as I realised what it was. "The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me."

My dark grin grew wider and the dust settle to reveal the sight before me.

Alfonso's face was priceless, a look of complete shock and outrage.

He had a long bleeding cut on his body, from shoulder to hip.

It wasn't deep at all, honestly it was particularly thin, more like a nuisance than anything. But it was the proof I needed.

He could bleed, he could die.

"It's enough to make a man sick..."

 **BGM: Date A Live: Rinne Utopia OST - Threat**

" **How...** _ **dare you**_ **!"** Alfonso growled out.

I responded by using Quickening to reappear in front of Alfonso and slashed at him.

He blocked it with his claws, moving faster than anything his size had the right to move, a mass of sparks was made of contact.

" **This power...how did you obtain it?"** Alfonso demanded.

I blocked a claw strike and then immediately slashed, leaving a small cut on his wrist.

"You'll have to rip the insight out of my cold dead corpse." I stated.

Alfonso growled at my resistance but then grinned. " **Acceptable."**

I couldn't react in time to the clawed hand coming down.

"Shit!" I shouted as I was sent skyrocketing into the burning earth below.

* * *

"What in God's name is that thing?" Kurumi asked terrified.

 _ **That's Alfonso, he's ugly.**_ Oedon stated.

Canon looked worried. "The other 'me' has got this, right?"

 _ **No, he's kind of fucked honestly.**_ Oedon admitted.

"WHAT!?" Shido and Kurumi shouted in unison.

 _ **What!? Most of his attacks are doing as much damage as a fucking papercut, what the hell did you think was going to happen!?**_ Oedon yelled. _**Now if you two get get off of your lazy asses and fucking help him, we**_ _ **might**_ _**live through this night!**_

Both Kurumi and Canon clicked their teeth.

Kurumi grabbed Canon by the back of his school uniform and flew up while the Kurumi army followed, providing cover for any Beast that tried to attack them.

"Oedon," Shido said. "I need you to teach me how to summon Halvanhelev."

* * *

 **My POV**

"Fucking hell!" I cursed.

I Quickened rapidly as I deflected and dodged the black and white barbed tentacles.

I sent a wave of concentrated inverse mana at the mass of tentacles, using the force of the explosion to propel myself away from Alfonso.

Alfonso spread his arms apart and raised his head to the sky, a brilliant blue light appeared above him in the form of a giant blue sphere.

My eyes widened, he just created an miniature blue star!

I made a solid platform out of Arcane to stand on while I pushed as much inverse mana into Paverschlev.

A psychotic grin made it's way onto my face. "Oedon, you know what to do."

 _ **Damn skippy!**_ Oedon replied.

I swung Paverschlev sending an arc of inverse mana speeding towards the blue sun, it was cut perfectly in half.

A silver translucent forcefield completely encased Alfonso and his new born star as said star exploded into a supernova with a blinding blue light, it was most likely visible from space.

The entire city shook under the force of the explosion, hell most likely all of Japan felt the explosion. As the light died it showed that Alfonso was very much alive, a little singed due to the explosion, but _very_ much pissed.

" **I felt that one."** Alfonso growled out.

I gave a deadpan expression. "Oh, did you now, could've fooled me."

Alfonso tapped the force field that contained the supernova with his metal craw, cracks spread across the entire structure like broken glass until it finally shattered.

I was about the lunge at Alfonso once again when a countless volley of bullets hit the King of The Great Ones in his back, and the volley wasn't ending any time soon.

It was the army of Kurumi clones, and they were doing a damn good job of keeping Alfonso distracted.

"Need a hand?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Kurumi, Shido, and Phantom.

But there was something different about Shido, his eyes were glowing an even brighter shade of gold than before, that and he was wielding purple and gold version of Paverschlev.

I was utterly confused. "Shido, when the hell were _you_ able to summon Halvanhelev?"

 _ **That would be my doing.**_ Oedon said.

I sighed in exasperation, at this rate, the version of Shido with us right now is going to be a completely broken, OP, please nerf, kind of person if we survive tonight, and he gets back to his universe.

His Kurumi must be calling so much bullshit right now.

"Kurumi, come over here." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, but she shrugged and walked over to me.

I put my hand over her shoulder and sent as much inverse mana I as I was sure she could handle, surprisingly she could hold a bit more than I thought she could.

She took a step back, wided eyed and shocked. "Jesus Christ! I think I have enough mana in me to go back to the age of the dinosaurs!"

"How many shots in the canons do you have left?" I asked.

Kurumi shock out of her stupor. "Um, I've got one shot left for each."

I noded. "Good," I turned to Shido. "Shido, we need to give Kurumi the perfect shot."

The blue haired young man nodded wordlessly.

"Good," I set my sights on Alfonso. "Let the hunt begin."

My eyes widened as I saw a skyscraper being flung our way.

"Shit, scatter!" I shouted.

The others ran away from the rocketing structure while I jumped up and started running up the building, heading straight for Alfonso's face.

" **Got you!"** Alfonso shouted as he his claws lunged towards me.

I twisted my body around the claws and used Paverschlev to cover my back as I slide across Alfonso's claws, causing sparks as I slid. Once nearing the end of the claws I got off of Paverschlev and started running up Alfonso's boney arm, using Quickening to speed up the pace. My arm started glowing green and dark purple as I poured the combination of inverse mana and arcane into my right arm, the pain was excruciating, but if I could get the same results as last time it would be worth it.

Shido kept Alfonso's other arm busy, I was impressed by his ability to keep up with a Great One as powerful as Alfonso, but just barely, one wrong move and he was dead, no questions asked.

Nearing Alfonso's head, I reared my fist back and threw the hardest punch I could on the side of head.

As my fist made contact with Alfsonso's head a loud deafening boom echoed throughout the city. The Great One's head snapped to the right as a dark green and purple shockwave of energy dispersed on the other side his head, large bleeding cracks were formed were my fist landed.

I grinned as I saw more of his blood being spilt, but amidst my small victory, I never noticed the giant clawed hand about to smack me.

My body was wracked with pain as I was sent through burning building to burning building.

Once I finally stopped, I pried myself out of the rubble.

" **You're not an easy person to kill, Kalameet, it seems that a reward is in order for your efforts to resist me."** I heard Alfonso say, his voice projecting throughout the entire city.

I Quicken to the to the top of a tall building as I assessed the damage done to me.

The warm trickling of blood on the side of my head wasn't a particularly good sign. My black trench hoodie was in tatters, the red dress shirt I wore was gone, burnt away or torn off, I didn't care much to figure out which. My dress pants were torn in multiple places, all of them with bleeding gashes. The worst of the damage were the large jagged pieces of metal stuck in my abdomen.

 **BGM - Asura's Wrath OST - Divinity**

I ripped out the pieces of metal form my body without so much as a grunt and spit out a glob of blood, all while I witnessed Alfonso's "reward".

With his arms spread out, black and white lighting started to emanate from his arms, but the lighting started to take shape in his hands. Twin ornate longswords, not made of lighting, but imbued with it, both most likely made of siderite, a rare mineral from the heaven, the stuff could sever a hunter's connection the the Hunter's Dream, hell, it was a particularly good weapon against Great Ones.

" **Behold, my prized possessions, weapons crafted by your king. Be grateful you are allowed to witness them."** Alfonso bragged.

I Quickened to the closest building near Alfonso.

"That's it?" I asked in mocking tone. "You've got two fancy pieces of electric metal, any hunter with half a brain could make something like that."

Seems that he didn't take too kindly to that since he sent a concentrated beam of eldritch lighting my way. I quickly used the flat side of Paverschlev to block the beam, but I grit my teeth of I started to be pushed back. I started using more inverse mana to counteract Alfonso's arcane, it was working, I was able to start pushing back.

With enough force, I was able to redirect the beam into a different section of the city, creating a deep smoking trench.

A smug smirk made it's way onto my face. "That all you got."

Alfonso made an unenthusiastic flick of one of his twin swords at the building I was standing on.

Half structure started to slide down, it was cut cleanly in half.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath, it seems like those swords were a bit sharper than I thought. Just a tad, though.

Using a combination of arcane platforms and Quickening I rushed Alfonso, Paverschlev at the ready.

When are swords met there was a colossal shockwave that cratered the burning earth below us.

Alfonso had me on the defensive immediately, all the skill I had meant nothing against the sheer amount of power that he had, I could barely block at the speed he was striking with his blades.

I needed a distraction to get a good hit in, _any_ hits in, and the Kurumi army's onslaught of gunfire wasn't doing anything at at.

"ALFONSOOO!" I heard someone shout.

It was Shido, his school uniform was in tatters and bleeding in various places, a Kurumi clone war carrying him and threw him at The King Great One.

He gave a valiant battle cry as he brought down Halvanhelev on the God of Subjugation.

Alfonso blocked Shido's strike with one of his swords, putting me in a deadlock with his other.

The Great One sighed. " **My goodness, put one worm down and another one rises in it's place. Honestly, I thought I was done dealing with the likes of you when I broke that pest who thought to take control of what was mine. You may be another version of him, but a pest is still a pest."**

Alfonso used his blades to push us away from him, but we both landed on ruined building close the the god.

Jumping off, we lunged at Alfonso once again, but this time the Great One did something different.

With his arms outstretched, Alfonso's swords started spinning rapidly as if they were vertical helicopter blades, a ginormous pillar of eldritch electricity surrounded him.

We didn't falter at his defense, we rammed sword first into it, Shido on Alfonso's right side, and I was on his left.

Slash by slash with inched our way to the hideous creature before us. The otherworldly lighting consumed us was we further entered the pillar, pain surged through my nerves, my body threatened to spasm and gave it.

But I just kept slashing harder.

My bone and cracked, my muscles tore and screamed at me to stop.

But I just kept slashing faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shido and I gave roars of pain and determination as we finally neared Alfonso, with more power than I ever thought possible, I brought me blade down, Shido mirroring myself perfectly.

The pillar ended abruptly and Alfonso let a cry of pain as large quantities of crimson blood flew through the air.

On Alfonso's shoulders were two _very_ large gashes, deep enough that I could see the damaged bone underneath.

Alfonso tumbled forward, but as he regained his balance, another, far more concentrated pillar of eldritch lighting consumed us, I could feel every single one of my nerves being fried to a crisp, my blood vessels bursting, and blood leaking from my eyes. But amiss the pain, I could hear Shido's cries of agony.

" **Worthless pest!"** Alfonso shouted in outrage. " **You think yourselves worthy enough to harm your king!? It appears I've been too lenient on you. Now you shall suffer for you transgressions!"**

I pushed through the pain, clenching my teeth as I moved forward.

" **Don't even** _ **think**_ **about it!"** Alfonso yelled as he took one of his swords and tried to run me through with it.

I dodged the stab by the skin of my teeth, using Paverschlev to block Alfonso's electric blade from slicing me.

" **What!?"** he shouted as I quickly moved towards his head.

 **BGM END**

I smacked him in the back of his head as hard as I could with the flat side of Paverschlev, the force of the blow was enough to snap Alfonso's head down, dispersing the pillar and freeing Shid and I, it also sent Alfonso on a path to the ground once again.

I didn't make the same mistake as last time, immediately, I plunged Paverschlev into Alfonso's wounded shoulder, earning an oh so satisfying scream of pain from the Great One.

Shido followed my lead by stabbing Halvanhelev into his other shoulder, the pain was enough to sent the Great One fully crashing into the scorched earth.

"Kurumi, now!" I shouted.

Kurumi appeared from the shadows with Phantom right behind her pouring even more mana into Spirit codenamed Nightmare, both cannons leveled at Alfonso's face.

The cannons were fully covered in the Bone Marrow Ash I had given her and were engulfed in purple flame-like inverse mana

Alfonso's jewel-like eyes widened at the weapons of mass destruction that could completely obliterate most upper tier Great Ones.

" **Oh dear."** Alfonso said.

Kurumi's eyes were filled with bloodlust, and a twisted, psychotic grin adorned her face.

"Bitches _love_ cannons." she said as she pulled the triggers.

I am going to freakin marry this woman!

It's official, she's my waifu.

She's officially gotten "Best Girl" status!

Fight me on this mate, I dare you!

The result all the Quicksilver, Bone Marrow Ash, and inverse mana shoved into the cannons created an energy blast the size of a large building that hit Alfonso point blank in his stupid face. The force of the blast was enough the creator the ground beneath Kurumi for at least two _miles_ , and was able to send Alfonso spiraling through the air.

Unfortunately, Shido and I were still on Alfonso, so we were sent through the air with him.

But this _had_ to have killed him, his head should be blown clean off.

Alfonso's wings gave a great flap, stopping the spirally completely. The smoke that engulfed his head cleared, his head was cracked in multiple places, some of them bleeding, but otherwise, he was fine and dandy.

He shook his head, his voice regained it's annoyingly cheery disposition. " **That was unexpected, and rude, quite rude."**

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I exclaimed.

Shido and I ripped out swords out of Alfonso in a spray of blood, and landed on nearby buildings.

" **Bullshit is what you call when something is unexpected. That you thought I would be destroyed is emblematic of your deeper foolishness,"** Alfonso smugly informed me. " **The takeaway is: it's not bullshit if it was completely predictable."**

"Nigga, you took the equivalent of a _doomsday_ weapon _to the face_!" I shouted.

" **Doomsday weapons are all relative. To an anthill, a shoe is a doomsday weapon,"** Alfonso shrugged. " **Unfortunately, you brought your shoe to the wrong battle."**

"And you brought pistachios to a sword fight!"

" **Gotta stay nourished. When's the last time you ate?"** Alfonso asked. " **Perhaps that's why you're having so much trouble."**

Alfonso glowed an ominous shade of gold as all of the wounds we had inflicted on him began to quickly regenerate.

"Are you _fucking kidding me!?_ " I bellowed furiously throughout the city. My anguished shout carried quite a distance. "It was bad enough when the gym leaders did it. It was bad enough when the Elite Four did it. And it was _really_ bad when Trainer Red did it. But _you_ using a Full Restore hurts my _fucking soul._ "

 _ **Is it a**_ _ **dark**_ _**soul?**_ Oedon asked.

"Fuck off, Oedon." I said blandly.

 _ **Well, it's**_ _ **about**_ _**to be a dark soul,**_ Oedon muttered. _**Because he's going to beat the**_ _ **daylights**_ _**out of you.**_

I turned to Shido. "Get to Kurumi and Phantom, I've got an idea."

Shido looked at me confused. "Are you sure, do you need a hand or something?"

I gave him a confident grin. "I'm a brave boy, I've got this."

He shook his head in exasperation and jumped down giving me a small wave.

It's all or nothing now.

 **With 'Canon' Shido, Kurumi, and Phantom.**

Kurmi looked a Canon confused as he walked over to them.

"Canon, what's going on?" Kurumi asked.

Canon sighed. "He wanted me to stay out of the way for something, I've got no idea what he's planning."

Phantom's static like form seemed as if she were thinking about something.

"Oedon, do you have any idea what he's going to do?" Phantom asked.

 _ **Oh, he's going to attempt combining all of the different Spirit energies inside of him, including the inverse mana**_ _ **and**_ _**arcane.**_ Oedon informed.

If anyone could see Phantom's true form, they would have seen her jaw on the floor.

"B-But that's so, so, so-" Phantom was struggling for words.

 _ **Stupid, retarded, extraordinarily likely to get us all explodimified, dumb as**_ _ **fuck**_ _ **, and let's not forget the fan-favorite**_ _ **moronic**_ _ **.**_

"Yes, all of those! Isn't there anything _else_ we can think of!?"

 _ **Honestly, no.**_ Oedon admitted. _**He's desperate now, but this, it's so unbelievably stupid that it. Just. Might. Work.**_

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" Kurumi deadpanned.

 _ **We're completely boned. He's crossing the beams, you never cross the beams! One hundred and one percent probability of us getting monstrously wrecked. Margin of error: 1%.**_

"So, it can be _more_ than 101% possible?" Phantom looked confused.

 _ **Well, let's not look at the worst case every time. The margin of error means that it could also only be 100%. See? There**_ _ **is**_ _**a brighter side, if you think about it.**_

"He's about to combine a bunch of extremely volatile energy forms into one mass. What bright side is there except for every bit of light the resulting explosion will probably produce?" Phantom was exasperated.

 _ **Hey. Shut up. This is the most optimistic I can be at the present time when it's between that and being fucked by Alfonso. Who, need I remind you, is**_ _ **ugly**_ _ **.**_

"So I've heard," Phantom growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

 **My POV**

I only had one shot at this, either it worked, or we'd be fucked.

And considering that there's a giant tentacle monster in _Japan_ of all places, that's a _very_ bad thing.

I noticed something to my left, it was one of the Messengers from the Hunter's Dream, it was holding out the Holy Moonlight Sword to me.

I took the sword from it's small hands. "Thank you little one."

It nodded happily as it faded back into the Dream.

I turned back to Alfonso.

" **You've got one last trick up your sleeve, fine I'll witness your last struggle as your final reward."** Alfonso said smugly. " **But, for my mercifulness, I expect compensation. Tell me how did you become the concept of Calamity itself."**

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

" **Before you entered this timeline you** _ **became**_ **the concept of Calamity itself after that red haired girl had died. Tell me how you did it."**

"And just _why_ should I tell you!?"

" **I represent the concept of Subjugation, but I only** _ **represent**_ **it."** Alfonso explained. " **You on the other hand** _ **became**_ **your concept of Calamity, I require that power to bring peace to the Great Ones."**

My eye twitched. "Let me get this straight, you tried to _enslave_ me, _killed_ my loved ones, and now you're preaching about _fucking PEACE!?_ "

My rage went to even greater levels than I thought possible.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" I yelled in anger.

" **God."** Alfonso said simply.

 **BGM: My Hero Academia - You Say Run**

I recoiled back in shock and anger, but then immediately started combining all of the different types of Spirit mana in my body.

Massive waves of different colored mana, inverse mana, and arcane swirled around me as I was engulfed in a multi colored dome energy, the colors shifted and changed constantly like a kaleidoscope

My body exploded in pain as the multiple energies mixed together, it felt like I was being ripped apart molecule by molecule, each second was pure torture.

But I refuse to left this deter me from doing what had to be done.

Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino, Kurumi Tokisaki, Kotori Itsuka, the Yamai Sisters, Miku Izayoi, and Natsumi.

Those were the Spirits whose mana has been sealed within myself, they were people that both Shido and I held close to our hearts.

In my mind I could see the image of an old man in a wheelchair and a doll-like woman with silver hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared in pain, anger, and determination.

The shear force of energy being combined together was enough the start shaking the very world itself.

The dome exploded into an absolutely massive bright blue pillar of energy that went up into space and vaporized the build I stood on, the energy soon turned black and red once the inverse mana and arcane finally took effect.

Alfonso grinned. " **Oh, I can actually** _ **feel**_ **that!"**

Two giant black swords with blood red edges slashed the pillar, dispersing them and revealing what I had become.

My form was engulfed in a dark red firey aura, sparks ran across my body due to the sheer amount of power I was out putting.

My straight black hair had grown to waist length, the sides of my hair draped onto my chest, some the forelocks of my hair almost reached past my lips and some came close to covering my eyes. The pupils of my blood red eyes had changed from dots to serpent-like slits, my lower jaw was replaced with an artificial metal jaw that had no skin or muscles covering it, exposing the red teeth, the chin was extended a few inches forward with its edges sharpened as if it were a blade.

My arms and legs were encased in a pair of gauntlets and greaves, they were black in color and had red glowing lines of pure power running through them. The fingers of the gauntlets were encased in wicked blood red metallic claws.

The metallic whoosh of blades swinging through the air was made as I unfurled my pair wings, but they weren't like normal feathered wings, the skeletal frame was black in color while four large black blades with red edges made up both wings. The tangs of the blades were connected to what looked like muscle, and the blades themselves were wrapped in a black glossy substance in various places that connected the blades together, giving the appearance of something similar to black webs connecting the blades.

In my hands were massive blades the size of large buildings made of pure energy, the two blades were almost completely identical, double edged and pitch black with the edges being blood red in color, only the hilts were different in shape. In my right hand was Paverschlev and in my left was the Holy Moonlight Sword, both brimming with so much energy that the blade themselves were consume by the sheer amount of power.

"Calamity Full Form." I named this form, as my tattered coat fluttered in the wind.

Alfonso tilted his head. " **So, you've increased the phenomenal power and size of your swords. Did you use a pill, or a pump?"**

"That joke _physically_ hurt me, a part of me has _died!_ "

" **You mad?"**

"THAT IS WITHIN THE REALM OF POSSIBILITY!"

* * *

 **With 'Canon' Shido, Kurumi, and Phantom.**

The trio had their jaws on the floor, some surgery was to be needed for those poor, poor jaws.

"Do you _feel_ that?" Kurumi asked no one in particular.

"I _taste_ that." Canon said.

 _ **Holy fuck, he pulled it off!**_ Oedon exclaimed. _**He actually pulled it off! That and he turned into a complete edgelord now. Well, more like 101% edgelord with a margin of error of 1%.**_

"This is bullshit!" 'Canon' Shido shouted.

 _ **Well, excuse you if I never took Statistics.**_

"No, I mean this entire situation!" Canon gesticulated wildly. "You expect me to believe that all these random volatile energies from all different places across the multiverse just _work_ together!?"

 _ **They're not supposed to, and therein lies the reason why. He's the god of Calamity, but that's not just the reason he can pull this Grade-A (trademarked) Bullshit. Before we ended up in this timeline, he actually managed to do something that no other Great One had ever done. He, quite literally, became the concept of calamity itself.**_

"And how does this relate to whatever in the unholy lordy loo he just pulled off!?" Kurumi shouted, staring in shock at Hunter Shido's transformed state.

 _ **Logic dictated that the energy fusion would**_ _ **not**_ _**work. Using the concept of Calamity, he was able to bring calamity to logic itself, which is how he did this unholy lordy loo-ing bullshit.**_

"Unholy lordy loo is not an adjective, it's a noun," Kurumi corrected.

 _ **Well excuse you if I never took English either.**_

A golden light appeared in the sky much to everyone's surprise, a giant rainbow sphere appeared near where the transformed Shido was. The sphere spun in place rapidly while morphing and changing constantly until it settled on being a sphere once again, and turned black in color.

In a flash of light and a burst of pure white feathers, four futuristic gold plated wings formed onto the sphere along with a thin golden tail, countless red eyes open on the dark sphere.

"D-Did he just _create_ an Angel!?" Phantom shouted in awe.

"He did what!?" both Kurumi and Canon shouted.

 _ **No, he borrowed it from another Spirit.**_ Oedon explain.

"No Spirits have an Angel like _that!_ " Phantom exclaimed. "I should know, I know _all_ Spirits!"

 _ **You'd be surprised.**_ Oedon retorted, they could practically feel the grin in his voice.

 **In the Hunter's Dream.**

In a field of white flowers a beautiful young woman laid down in the sea of white staring at the red moon in the sky while snow lightly fell.

She had long blond hair and deep pink eyes, she wore a short black dress with a slit in the chest and stomach area's. Black gloves encompassed her arms just above the elbow, on her legs were a pair of gold armoured boots the retched up the her knees. On her back were a pair of angelic wings alongside four large transparent wings, and a smaller pair of wings were attached to her ears as if accesories.

"Shido." she called out longingly.

* * *

 **My POV**

I smirked. "Thanks for the assist, I guess I owe one now," I looked at the Angel with an expression of gratefulness. "Mayuri."

" **Another toy, huh?"** Alfonso asked. " **I wonder how long it will take me to break it."**

I swung the blade in my left hand at Alfonso, he blocked with one of his own, but this time he was struggling to keep my blade at bay, surprise that I was making him use some effort against me.

" **Aw, did upset you?"** The Great One gleefully asked.

My eye twitched. "Oh no, I'm not upset, I'm just a little bit **absolutely** _ **livid**_ **.** "

I swung at him with my other sword, he blocked it as well, putting us in a deadlock.

I was making him struggle to keep my blades away.

We broke out of our deadlock and started slashing at each other at a rapid pace far faster that the human eye could track. Most likely the only the Shido, Kurumi and Phantom could see were the sparks made by the clashing of blades.

I noticed that I could keep up much better than before, but this wasn't going to cut it.

"Kerubiel, hit him with everything you got." I commanded.

The Angel sprung into action immediately, shooting countless large bolts of blue energy that homed in on Alfonso.

Alfonso grunted as the countless energy bolts impacted him. " **Ugh, that kind of stings, and is particularly annoying!"**

Alfonso pushed me back and lunged towards Kerubiel, indenting to slice it into bits.

I didn't give him the chance as I intercepted him, knocking one of his blades to the side and slashing him across the many faces on his chest, leaving a rather large bleeding gash.

"Eyes on me jackass!" I shouted.

Alfonso raised one of his swords skyward. " **It seems like I'll have to take this more seriously, let's see how you handle** _ **this?**_ "

Colossal amounts of electricity consumed the long sword, in a meter of seconds the blade that was imbued with electricity became a black and white blade of pure lightning. He swung the transformed blade at me, I blocked it with both of mine, the force of the blow nearly sent me rocketing into the ground.

I channeled massive amounts of inverse mana and arcane into my wings, pure energy blasted from my wings sending me flying at Alfonso with blinding speeds, a sea of sparks were made as my blade held back his own.

I rammed head first into his abdomen, causing a resounding boom.

" **Gha!"** I heard Alfonso shout as he spit out blood and saliva.

I slashed with my swords faster than he could react, embedding them into his sides.

"Can you feel it Alfonso?" I asked. "I know I'm feeling, are you feeling it!?" I gripped my swords harder, pushing the upwards. "Because, _I'M REALLY FEELING IT!_ "

 **Disclaimer: We here at Jackie Avocado Industries don't like Shit Posting, we** _ **LOVE IT!**_

I slashed upwards with as much force as I could muster, sending Alfonso spiraling into the air with a trail of blood.

"Kerubiel!" I shouted.

The angel in question started blasting the airborne Alfonso to kingdom come with countless energy blast, but I knew it wasn't going to do any real damage.

"Bust out the cannon!" I commanded.

The multi-eyed angel morphed into what appeared to be a drill. I flew above Kerubiel and landed on it, pointing at Alfonso's spinning form, black and red energy gathered at the tip of the drill as I poured my amalgamation of different energies in the Angel.

If I had my regular bottom jaw, I would have the biggest shit eating grin on my face.

"Hate detected, firing the orbital friendship cannon." I said with glee.

With a loud bang, a large beam of concentrated energy was shot from Kerubiel's drill like form, closing in quickly on Afonso.

A flash of white light was seen when the beam almost retched him.

Alfonso was gone, not a trace of him was in sight.

My eyes widened. "He's gone, I didn't hit him!"

" **How astute of you."** I heard from behind.

Before I could react, black and white tentacle pierced Kerubiel, causing the Angel the scream in agony.

I quickly slashed the sword in my left hand behind me while turning around, the ringing of metal against metal sounded as my sword was deflected. Fully turning around I saw Alfonso, but his injuries weren't there any more.

I swung my other blade at him, but he parried my blade far faster that I could see, with more force than he had ever used against me.

The blade in my right hand, Paverschlev, was knocked out of my hand and was sent spiraling down into the ruined city below.

He was still just with fucking me, he wasn't even taking this seriously at all.

But I still had my Holy Moonlight Sword, I could still fi-SSHHLLIIICK!

 **BGM END**

"FUCK!?" Blood flew through the air as I screamed in pain as my left arm was swiftly sliced off by Alfonso's blade.

I immediately shot off of Kerubiel as fast as I could to my sword. A bit too fast might I add, I was too close to the blade and had to grab it with my teeth instead.

Alfonso was immediately on me the moment I got ahold of my blade, one of his electric sword poised to cleave me in two.

That's it!

Last resort move!

In an instant, the colors of the world turned negative, like one of those special photographs. Everything had stopped, the rain, the fire, and most importantly Alfonso.

I had to borrow Kurumi's power one more time for this trick. Stopping time itself will cost you quite a bit of energy, but only for a few seconds, three at most.

I lunged at Alfonso and spun around, swinging the blade in my mouth, attempting to cleave his head in two.

I was a single moment too slow.

" **What!?"** I heard him shout as the world turned back to normal.

The familiar ring of metal against metal rang through the city and so did the sound of flesh being sliced through.

Alfonso had _just_ parried my slash, but he had still gotten a particularly nasty cut on his face.

SSHHLLIIICK!

" **ARGH!"** Alfonso shouted as his wings were sliced off.

Kurumi had thrown Shido at Alfonso once again, but this time he used the transformed Paverschlev that I dropped instead of Halvanhelev.

" **Enough!"** Alfonso bellowed as he used the flat ends of his blades to send both Shido and I flying.

Shido, through a couple buildings.

I however was sent straight into the burning city, leave a large crater where I landed.

When the stars in my vision faded, I saw Alfonso looking down on me with one of his sword poised to run me through.

" **Any last words before I rip the Insight out of your still conscious mind?"** he asked.

I noticed Kerubiel's drill like form started to slowing float back up into the air while charging a rainbow colored mass of energy on it's tip.

"Yeah," I started. "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!"

A rainbow colored beam of energy hit Alfonso square in the back, causing him to crash land on the ground and start sliding towards me.

I gave a worried glance at the bleeding stump that was my left arm and looked at the kaiju sized Great One about to unwittingly ram into me.

I reared my fist back and pumped it full of as much mana and arcane as I could and kept going, the sheer amount of energy being produced was starting to slowly vaporise my arm.

I delivered an uppercut to Alfonso's chin with as much force as I could muster and then some, an amalgamation of cracks formed where my fist impacted and continued to spread, but this wasn't going to be nearly enough to kill him.

I needed more power!

I kept flowing more and more energy into my remaining arm, and in turn through my entire body.

I had to kill him. I _needed_ to kill him! Even if my own body turned to dust, I would make _sure_ to take the bastard with me!

I would make sure this bastard knew **Calamity**.

Unknown to myself in my desperation for power, my body had turned into a vaguely humanoid shape made of black flames for a few seconds, my mouth turned into a red demonic jack o' lantern smile and my eyes had turned into large red ords of pure hatred.

"AaaaaaaaaaaAHHHHH **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The uppercut followed through completely. Alfonso was sent rocketing through the air, an extremely large creator about a mile and a half wide. A red glimmering line had shot up from where I stood, and in an instant, a pillar of pure black and red otherworldly fire, just as big as the creator consumed myself and Alfonso as he was sent through the air.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."** Alfonso screamed in agony as his body turned to ash.

As the pillar of otherworldly flames dispersed, a white light flash through the sky.

Pain surged through my chest as I notice that a beam of pure white energy had pierced my chest.

Alfonso had gotten one last hit in before he was fully vaporised.

My vision turned black as I fell to the ground.

* * *

A serious expression etched itself onto my face as I finished reviewing the true events of the Tengu Fire Incident.

 _ **I'll fill in the blanks for you.**_

 _ ***WHACK!***_

 _ **After you got put down like Old Yeller due to Alfonso's death laser, I fixed you up, including your severed arm,**_ _ **again**_ _ **. Seriously, we weren't even in Yharnam anymore, why do you keep getting your arms cut off!?**_

 _ ***WHACK!***_

Fuck if I know.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

 _ **So, after I fixed you up 'Canon' Shido's Kurumi pulled him out of our universe with my help. That universe now has a Shido Itsuka with the skills of a Hunter, can access Halvanhelev, along with all of the other Angels, and has the potential to unlock Full Form. Also, I gave him Ludwig's Holy Blade as a thank you gift.**_

Wow, his version of Isaac must be salty as all fuck.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

 _ **Ratatoskr soon showed up on the scene to basically see the equivalent of the fucking apocalypse where Tenguu city should have been. Alfonso did something to you with that beam of light, he was forcefully looking through your mind again, I had to pull some very sudden, and very hard resistance to his sudden intrusion. The result was you getting the "oh so rare case of amnesia". I had to make up some shit when you woke up to make sure you didn't do anything stupid.**_

First: Fuck you.

Second: That explains quite a bit.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

Jesus! Tohka, you are fucking tenacious!

 _ **I think you might want to let go of her arm**_ _ **before**_ _**she resorts to biting off her own arm like a chain coyote.**_

I'll give it some thought.

I heard the ringing of my phone in my right pocket.

I sighed and looked at Origami. "Please don't run away the moment I let go of your hand."

I let go of Origami's hand and fished out my phone, I looked at the name of the caller.

Tamae Okamine.

 _ **She's going to have your ass tonight, you know that right?**_

I took a deep breath as I pressed answer and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

[DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS YOUNG MAN!?] Tamae shouted from the other side of the phone.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

I winched at the loudness of her voice.

"I'm sorry, something really important came up." I said.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

[OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE! I NEARLY HAD A DAMN HEART ATTACK WHEN I NOTICED THAT YOU WEREN'T WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS!]

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Listen, I'll explain everything as soon as I can."

[AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH RIGHT NOW!?]

I snuck a glance at the inversed Tohka trying to hack my arm off with Nehema.

"Uhhhh...you're breaking...up...explain...latter." I said with the fake as fuck static sound.

[DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME YOU SON OF A-]

"Lemme smash!" I exclaimed as I hung up on her.

 _ **She's is going to rip your dick off, and I'm not going to be sorry.**_

I know, I just like digging myself into a deeper grave for some fucking reason.

I glance at where Origami was, only to see her gone.

I stared in shock. "Seriously, is she related to Batman!?"

My shoulders dropped, this day could not get any worse.

 _ ***WHACK!***_

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Never!" Tohka shouted childishly, smiling deviously at the sight of myself being irritated.

I _really_ fucking hate Tuesday.

* * *

 **BGM: Blonde Redhead - For the Damaged Coda**

Isaac walked the dark empty halls of the DEM building, everyone but him had left.

His footsteps echoed as he walked alone.

No one question _why_ Isaac did this, most thought it was one of many quirks he developed over the years.

In fact everyone knew better than to question the man in general if you valued your life.

If anyone was in the building with enough Insight, they would have seen golden strings attached to the man in various places, very much like a puppet.

The strings were attached to long jagged metal claws with rusted and bloodstained tips.

Jewel-like eyes could be seen faintly glowing in the darkness while the shadows near Isaac move almost like tendrils.

" **You want a war Kalameet?"** the dark creature asked. " **I will most certainly deliver."**

One of the golden strings twitched ever so slightly.

Isaac didn't even know why, but he felt compelled to hum a small tone, so he did.

The dark creature grinned sadistically.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks bruh!**

 **the renegade soldier: In due time my friend, all in due time.**

 **Guest: Asshole had it coming.**


	9. DISCONTINUED

**Hey, guys, you may be wondering why I'm discontinuing this story.**

 **Well, honestly, I'm REALLY not happy with how it turned out.**

 **Let's be real here, I had a _wonderful_ set up with the first chapter FUCK YOU, TUESDAY! But then I shot myself in the foot with the Prologue. You see, I made the Prologue AFTER I wrote the first chapter, honestly, it was on impulse, and I had no fucking clue on how I'd build on it. **

**So, I made Alfonso...WORST DECISION OF MY LIFE!**

 **With the inclusion of Canon Shido and the whole alternate timeline where another version of Canon Shido had my memories of Bloodborne, and Alfonso with the whole _I'm the king of Great Ones_ bullshit. The story went out of wack and I was just left wondering what the fuck was going on.**

 **I did like what I did for Canon Shid and Hunter Shido Verses Alfonso, that fight will remain close to my heart.**

 **But have no fear, my friends, for I shall rewrite this disappointment!**

 **I've already written the NEW Prologue, the first chapter will be very similar to what I had for Date A Dreamer, but I shall include far more Memes!**

 **And with that my friends I welcome to Date A Dreamer: Reborn!**


End file.
